RETURN TO DUTY
by The Great Artiste
Summary: When Danny is critically wounded the family bands together to find the culprit, but when someone from the past demands to lead the investigation, everyone will embark on the emotional roller coaster ride of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

PROLOGUE

San Diego, California:

Friday, April 8, 2016: 1:00 p.m.

The big man lounged on his balcony overlooking Coronado Bay and Naval Base San Diego.

He was enjoying a rare day off, something he didn't often allow himself the luxury of.

He leaned back as the gentle Pacific breeze kissed his face, and the warm California sun engulfed him.

He reached over and turned up the latest song playing on KSSX-FM and smiled as a late 50's tune by "The Coasters" teased its way out of the speakers.

" _He wears a red bandana, plays a blues piano_

 _In a honky tonk, down in Mexico_

 _He wears a purple sash, and a black mustache_

 _In a honky tonk, down in Mexico_."

He chuckled as he recalled the first time he had heard this particular tune.

He and his older brother were watching the movie "Death Proof" with Kurt Russell, and this was the song featured during the famous lap dance scene that had both brothers glued to the screen like a couple of sex starved teenagers.

Suddenly, the spell of the moment was broken and he turned off the radio.

He hadn't seen his brother in almost seven years, let alone the remainder of his family.

He tried not to dwell on such matters as they clouded his mind and put him off his game, something he could not afford to let happen. Too much was at stake in today's world. It was his cross to bear and bear it he would for that is how he had been raised by men of much stronger resolve than he.

He hoisted himself off the lounger and headed inside to shower and change.

Thirty minutes later he strapped on his gun and slipped his badge into his waistband.

He put on a dark blue linen sports coat and headed out the door, just another tourist heading to the Gaslamp district.

Ten minutes later he was perched on a bar stool at the Gaslamp tavern, a cold beer in his hand, and a cheeseburger on order.

He casually perused the television monitors as yesterday's sports recaps played out.

Another season of baseball had just begun and the Padres had spent the last three days hosting their season opening series down the road at Petco Park. They were in Denver today to face the Rockies.

The Clippers, formerly of San Diego, were going to make the NBA playoffs as were southern California's two hockey teams, the NHL's Los Angeles Kings and Anaheim Ducks.

California sports teams didn't really interest him.

His cheeseburger arrived and he took his first bite. He would never get used to the fact that even the hamburgers tasted different on the west coast as if the bare natural ingredients weren't enough, something healthy or new wave just had to be tweaked into it.

He slowly chewed until one of the monitors was changed to a national news station and the story it brought almost made him choke.

" _Police agencies in three states are on the lookout for a gunman who brazenly shot down a New York City detective this morning. Sources have identified the victim as New York City Police Detective First Grade Daniel Reagan, eldest son of New York City Police Commissioner Francis Reagan, and grandson of former NYPD Commissioner Henry Reagan_."

Simultaneously Danny's NYPD service photo appeared at the top left of the screen as the chaotic scene unfolded across the remaining screen.

" _From what we have learned, Detective Reagan was standing in front of the Criminal Courts building with his sister, ADA Erin Reagan, and his partner, Detective Maria Baez, when shots were fired from a passing car, striking Detective Reagan three times_."

" _The FDNY and EMS Units immediately responded and transported Detective Reagan to the hospital where he is listed in critical condition, but is not expected to survive. He has a wife and two teenage sons_."

" _There are no comments at this time from either the NYPD or Commissioner Francis Reagan_."

" _This would be the second son lost for this family as_ _seven years ago, Detective Reagan's younger brother Detective Joseph Reagan was killed in the line of duty by corrupt fellow officers he had been investigating. His murder was solved two years later by their youngest brother, NYPD officer Jamison Reagan_."

In the top left corner, Joe's service photo replaced that of his older brother, followed by Jamie's.

" _Our prayers go out to the Reagan family_."

The big man almost threw up his lunch.

His brain could not process what he had just seen and heard.

He didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes, but the pretty brunette bartender who thought he was a hunk sure did.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked out of concern.

He took out his wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill on the bar, before quickly exiting onto the sidewalk, where he flipped open his phone and made a call to his office.

"Book me on the first flight to New York City, I don't care which airport, but I want to be on a flight within the next hour." He ordered.

He closed his phone and hailed a cab.

He got in the backseat and flashed his badge at the driver as he closed the door.

"Lindbergh field and step on it." He ordered as he leaned back into the vinyl seat, before closing his eyes and recalling so many events from so many years ago.

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 1

54TH PRECINCT DETECTIVE SQUAD:

Friday, April 1, 2016: 7:30 a.m.

Maria Baez entered the squad carrying her usual cup of Starbuck's Frappuccino, along with a cup of what she called Marine Motor Oil for her partner.

She handed Danny his cup.

"Really Reagan, how can you drink that, it's like tar." She commented.

He looked up at her and smirked.

"Tell you what Baez, go spend two years drinking Marine Corp coffee and then tell me if you have any taste for that fru fru crap you drink." He replied.

She simultaneously raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders before sitting down at her desk.

"Anything new?" she inquired.

Danny had two files laid out before him, each sporting the photographs and details of a murder committed within the past three days.

"Nada, nothing I can see here that connects these two incidents other than the manner in which the victims were executed." He replied as he rubbed the top of his head, a clear sign to Maria that his brain was in overdrive.

"Make it three Reagan." Lt. Carver called out as she dropped another file bearing the same details before him.

Danny opened the latest folder and read the summary before passing it across to Baez.

"Three victims, so now we have two men, one woman, one Latino, one African American, one Hispanic, different ages, different occupations, and they lived in different sections of the city." He stated.

"Each victim shot in the back of the head with a .22 caliber pistol, hands bound and the knees of their pants were all dirty, as if they had been forced to kneel before being shot." She observed.

"Who do we know that likes to kill their victims in this manner?" Danny rhetorically asked.

"The Mafia." Carver replied.

"Exactly EL TEE" he replied, referring to the letters "L" and "T" for Lieutenant.

"But the vics hardly seem like wise guys or the kind of people they would go after." Baez observed.

"There's a reason, we just can't see it yet." Danny replied.

"Come on, let's make another trip down to the M.E.'s office and get the info on the latest vic." He stated as he got up from his chair.

NEW YORK COUNTY DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE

60 CENTRE STREET, MANHATTAN:

Friday, April 1, 2016: 8:25 a.m.

Erin Reagan entered her office to find her investigator, Anthony Abatemarco happily chewing on a glazed donut, while its twin rested comfortably before him on the edge of her desk.

"Anthony, I swear by all that is holy, I am going to put you on a diet." She fumed.

"Nah, if you did that, what else would I have to enjoy in life?" He inquired.

"How about having a life to enjoy?" She shot back.

"When you get my age, the best part of life is sleep and good food." He smiled.

"That" she said pointing at the offensive donut "is not good food. That is nothing but fried fat and I want it out of my office right now." She ordered.

"As you wish." He said before lifting the donut from her desk and devouring it in one bite.

Erin gave him an evil squint. "I swear you are no different than Danny." She spat out.

"Hey, I like your brother. We're cut from the same cloth, though he requires a lot less of it than I do." Anthony laughed as he patted his ample girth.

"About the same amount in the seat of his pants." A familiar voice retorted.

Erin smiled. "Jamie, what brings you up here?" She inquired.

"Court appearance in 30 minutes, so I figured I'd come say hello to my favorite sibling." He smiled.

"Good answer." She beamed.

Jamie nodded at Anthony who nodded back.

"Now here is someone who knows how to adhere to a healthy diet." Erin informed Anthony while pointing at Jamie.

"Yeah, but he's so skinny, nothing for his cute partner to grab onto." Anthony grinned back.

"Hey, my partner and I have nothing going on." Jamie defensively retorted.

"And I'm putting a hundred on the Jets to win the Super Bowl next year." Anthony guffawed as he headed out of Erin's office.

Jamie turned to face Erin who returned a knowing look.

1 Police Plaza:

Office of the Commissioner:

Friday, April 1, 2016: 9:30 a.m.

Garrett Moore and Lt. Sidney Gormley strode side by side past Detective Abigail Baker as they entered the NYPD's inner sanctum.

"Come on Garrett, nobody really wants us to pull out of the bad areas. Watch how fast calls will come in once the gangs start ramping up drug sales on the corners." Gormley stated.

"I'm not your enemy on this Sid, but the public and the press are having a field day with our resumption of Stop and Frisk." Garrett countered.

Frank Reagan looked up from his desk at his top two deputies.

"Stop, question, and frisk." He corrected. "Everyone seems to miss out on that middle word which determines whether or not the frisk is warranted."

"Whatever Frank, the point is, Potter and his ilk are once again claiming we are like a military occupation force in the poorer areas and that Broken Windows and stop, question, and frisk, are merely an excuse to harass minorities." Garrett replied.

"If you mean by minorities, blacks" Gormley countered.

"That tends to be Potter's constituency" Garrett responded.

"Enough." Frank stated, effectively ending the argument, for now.

"What about these three seemingly unrelated murders the Five Four is investigating?" He inquired.

"Detective Reagan and his partner are on it boss. So far, the only commonality is the method of execution, but the vics appear to be totally unrelated to one another." Gormley answered.

"I don't believe that for a minute, there is something there we aren't seeing." Frank stated, echoing his eldest son's earlier statement.

"It's starting to draw interest from the press." Garrett observed.

"We don't comment on active investigations." Frank retorted.

"For now." Garrett replied.

"Have OCCB look into it as well." Frank ordered Gormley. "Maybe they have an angle on this Detective Reagan hasn't pursued."

REAGAN FAMILY HOME:

Sunday, April 3, 2016

1:35 p.m.

"Attendance at church seemed light today." Henry Reagan remarked as he fixed Sunday dinner.

"Sunday after Easter Grandpa." Erin remarked as she prepared the vegetables.

"Like the Sunday after Christmas Mass, people feel they are good for a few weeks." Jamie responded as he fixed the salad.

"You're supposed to go every Sunday, not just when you're obligated to." Henry intoned.

"Different generation Pop." Frank remarked as he watched the goings on.

"I have a couple of Jewish friends. The only time they see the inside of a synagogue or temple is for Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur." Linda remarked as she baked a pie for dessert.

"I don't particularly miss not going every week. Not sure Danny does either." Jamie replied.

"I know Joe enjoyed going." Frank stated.

"Joe found a certain solace in it, but he also questioned a lot about the organized church." Danny replied coming into the room.

"Which is your issue is with it as well?" Henry asked.

"Maybe, or maybe it's just that I've seen enough of the depravity mankind can heap on itself that I question the entire notion of this being the design of a supreme being." Danny answered.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, that's blasphemy." Henry called out, pointing his finger at his eldest grandchild.

"No Pops, that's me being honest." Danny replied.

"There are no atheists in a fox hole." Henry reminded Danny.

"No, but seeing what transpires outside of that fox hole can turn you into one." Danny retorted as he leaned against the counter.

"What about you Harvard, you still believe?" Danny asked as he reached for a piece of broccoli, only to have Erin slap his hand with her wooden spoon.

Jamie pondered the question for a moment and then answered. "I'd like to believe there is a design and plan for us, and that grandma, Mom, and Joe are in a better place and that maybe someday we'll reunite, or that they are watching over and protecting us, but the educated, practical, and rational part of me says that this is no dress rehearsal, so live life the best way you can because when it's over, it's really over. As for the Church itself, I agree there are many historical and political points which don't hold water."

"That's why it's called faith." Henry responded.

"I have faith that my weapon will fire when I draw it, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to clean and oil it and test it out at the range once a week, just to be sure." Danny responded.

"I have faith in the justice system" Erin began "but that doesn't mean I haven't seen it fail more times than I can remember, but it's still the best system we have."

"Like my faith in the medical profession, you do your best but there are some people you can't help." Linda intoned.

"Exactly." Danny replied.

"Best to rely upon yourself." Jamie stated.

"Or your partner." Danny snickered, only to draw a death glare from his baby brother, which did not go unnoticed by Frank or Erin.

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 2

54TH PRECINCT DETECTIVE SQUAD:

Wednesday, April 6, 2016: 12:45 p.m. EDT

"Five victims, all executed in the same manner, none of whom seem to have any relation to one another or to anything we can put our finger on." Danny recapped out of frustration to Baez and Lt. Carver.

"Nothing over the wires from OCCB either." Carver informed him.

"Meaning that either the wise guys aren't behind this, or that they are careful about being monitored." Danny replied.

"Yeah, but none of the victims seems to fit the type they would be doing business with." Maria noted.

Two more bodies had popped up in the last three days and the only common denominator is that all five were executed in the same manner, with the same .22 weapon.

"Let's look at the vics again." Carver suggested.

Danny began:

"Victim number 1: Latino Male, 55 years old, immigrated 22 years ago from the Dominican Republic. Naturalized Citizen 16 years ago. Owns a bodega and lives in Washington Heights. No record, and there appears to be no problems with the store.

"Victim number 2: Hispanic Female, 24 years old, parents immigrated here from Spain before she was born. Grad student at Columbia, working on her master's degree in psychology. From all reports, everyone loved her. No boyfriend, no issues with stalkers. Nothing in her background regarding drugs, alcohol, or anything that would bring her into orbit with a criminal element such as this.

"Victim number 3: African American Male, 41 years old, Mechanical Engineer, lives in Harlem, works for an engineering firm in lower Manhattan. Clean as a whistle, no debts. Wife and one 16-year-old daughter."

"Victim number 4: Caucasian Female, 34, bartender. Works and lives in SOHO. Has a record for marijuana possession, less than one ounce 13 years ago and one disturbing the peace when she was 19, but has been clean since. Co-workers and family both described her in a good way. Boyfriend is devastated."

"Victim number 5: Asian Male, 19, software engineer, works out of his home in the East Village. Apparently, the guy is a workaholic designing video games. The people that know him best are his housekeeper and the local food delivery guys. M.E. said he had been cooped up inside so long he had severe Vitamin D deficiency from lack of sunlight." Danny concluded.

"And this was the only one killed in his home?" Carver inquired.

"Housekeeper found him. She came by three times a week so that the place didn't get too pigged up. Apparently, he just left things where he finished with them." Baez replied.

"We can at least answer one question." Danny remarked.

"And that is?" Carver inquired.

"We initially believed the first four victims were all targeted randomly, because none were taken from their homes or places of employment and there seemed to be no relation between them. We had thought it to be random, but the fifth victim changes all that. Someone went looking for this guy and found him where they knew he would be. These people were targeted. Now we have to figure out why and what their relationship was to one another and that should lead us to the killer." Danny answered.

SAN FRANCISCO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (KSFO)

OPERATIONS CENTER:

Wednesday, April 6, 2016: 9:45 a.m. PDT (12:45 p.m. EDT)

At the same time Danny Reagan was briefing his lieutenant, The Big Man was entering the Operations Center at San Francisco International Airport, where he was greeted by the Deputy Director for Operations.

"Sir, you can monitor the incoming traffic on the console in front of you. We've assigned all other traffic other frequencies." Frequency is 125.450.

The big man nodded his thanks and pulled up a chair, before dialing in OAKLAND CENTER at 125.450.

Oakland Center was one of the 22 Air Route Traffic Control Centers (ARTCC) throughout the United States, used to direct traffic once they left an airport's immediate and surrounding airspace.

Traffic arriving from another region entering the territory covered by Oakland Center, would check in and be directed through the upper airspace until eventually the aircraft was directed to the approach facility for the airport in question, and finally, the aircraft would be turned over to the airport's tower which would direct it onto the runway, with the final stage being the airport's ground control which would direct the plane to a gate.

Oakland Center was one of two ARTCC's handling the airspace in California, the other being Los Angeles Center.

A particular individual was inbound to the United States from the Jakarta, Indonesia via Tokyo Japan and The Big Man as he was known, wanted to be there when he arrived.

Suddenly, the speakers came to life.

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, Oakland Center. Squawk 5456. Descend and maintain Flight Level Two Niner Zero." Came the directive.

"Oakland Center, All Nippon 8 Heavy, Descending to Flight Level Two Niner Zero. Squawking 5456." Came the reply.

All Nippon Airways Flight 8 popped up on the screen. The information told him Flight 8 was a Boeing 777-300 aircraft, traveling at 475 Knots on a heading of 120 degrees towards San Francisco, and that it was descending from 33,000 feet towards its assigned altitude of 29,000 feet above sea level.

He checked his watch. The aircraft was due into the gate at 10:35 a.m. PDT, which was 50 minutes from now.

After a few more directives and replies, All Nippon 8 Heavy was directed to contact NORCAL Approach.

The Big Man changed to frequency 128.325.

"Norcal Approach, All Nippon 8 Heavy out of Flight Level Two Two Zero for One Five Zero."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, Norcal Approach, slow speed to Two Five Zero, expect vectors for the Big Sur transition, ILS Runway Two Eight Left approach, Squawk 8249."

"Norcal Approach, All Nippon 8 Heavy. Slowing to Two Five Zero, Vectors for Big Sur transition ILS Runway Two Eight Left approach, Squawking 8249."

The Big Man was a himself a pilot, so he could easily visualize the procedures the aircrew of All Nippon 8 was going through in preparing to land the behemoth airliner.

Finally, came the part The Big Man had been waiting for.

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, contact Norcal Approach on 121.35"

"Contacting Norcal Approach two one decimal three five, All Nippon 8 Heavy, good bye." Came the reply.

The Big Man changed frequencies again.

"Norcal Approach, good morning, All Nippon 8 Heavy with you out of Flight Level One Niner Five for One Five Zero."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, good morning, squawk 8006. Turn Left heading Zero Eight Zero for the Big Sur Transition. Descend and maintain Flight Level One Two Zero."

All Nippon Flight 8 acknowledged the instructions and began its descent into the Bay area.

After another few minutes, came the final handoff.

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, Norcal Approach, contact San Francisco Tower on 120.5."

"Contacting San Francisco Tower Two Zero Decimal Five." Came the reply, followed by the frequency change.

"San Francisco Tower, All Nippon 8 Heavy with Foxtrot for the ILS Runway 28 Left Approach."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, Squawk 3394, slow to one eight zero, come left to three three zero until established on the localizer, descend and maintain five thousand until established on glideslope runway Two Eight Left." The controller instructed.

The big man got up and began to head over to meet the incoming arrival.

He had almost reached the door when the speakers went off again.

"San Francisco Tower, All Nippon 8 Heavy, we are declaring an emergency, our indicators say we have no brakes."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, San Francisco Tower, state your intentions." Came the controller's reply.

"San Francisco, All Nippon 8 Heavy is aborting the approach."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, turn left heading two one zero, climb and maintain eight thousand, state your preferred intentions."

"All Nippon 8 Heavy. We have two and a half hours of fuel remaining. We are too heavy to land San Francisco or anywhere in the Bay area with present weight and available runway length. Prefer to divert to Las Vegas McCarran. Requesting Runway Two Five Right approach."

The longest runway at San Francisco was 11,870 feet, where McCarran's was 14,512 feet, about ½ mile more length to stop the heavy jet plus, the 75-minute flight would burn off the excess weight created by the remaining fuel load.

The big man tensed as he knew that his quarry had found some way to disable the aircraft's brake system in order to force the intended diversion.

"All Nippon 8 Heavy, San Francisco Tower. Your diversion to Las Vegas McCarran is approved. Contact Norcal Departure on 120.9. Good luck."

The big man pulled out his phone and hit a preset number. "Get the jet ready to go, and notify the Las Vegas field office to scramble. Get FBI and locals over there as well. All Nippon Flight 8 just diverted from San Francisco to McCarran."

He chuckled as he placed his phone back into his pocket and existed the Operation's Center before boarding a government Citation jet to Las Vegas.

He had expected this diversion and had a pretty good idea how it would be pulled off and where his quarry would head.

If nothing else, his formative years had taught him to always be prepared because you never knew what life was going to throw at you.

COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK:

Wednesday, April 6, 2016: 9:45 p.m. EDT

Nicole Reagan Boyle, or "Nicky" as she liked to be known as, looked over at her roommate Sarah and shook her head.

"If you take any longer to get ready, we'll miss the party." She stated.

"Can you believe it, only 26 more days and we have completed our freshman year." Her roommate eagerly replied, pulling on her jacket and checking her hair one last time.

"Which means that we have a limited amount of time to find suitable boyfriends for the summer." Nicky reminded Sarah as she grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of their apartment.

Sarah's father owned an apartment building off W. 110th Street and Broadway which was six blocks south and one block west of Columbia's main campus, so it was nothing for the two girls to transition between Columbia and their apartment at all hours of the day or night.

The area was well lit and well patrolled by both the NYPD, and campus security, both of whom knew they had a member of the NYPD's royal family living and attending classes in the area.

Tonight, they were heading to a party hosted by some friends at W. 113th between Broadway and Riverside Drive, so the short three block walk was no effort or concern.

From the time she had been old enough to attend kindergarten, her three uncles had drilled into her the importance of maintaining a vigilant situational awareness because you never knew who planned to do what. Her uncles Danny and Joe in particular hammered into her, to never trust anyone coming near you who you do not personally know and trust, not even if he's wearing NYPD blue, or FDNY red, because people can steal uniforms, shields, badges, and flat out lie to put you into a compromising position. Furthermore, they made it clear that nobody should ever enter her personal space or get close enough to grab her, but if they did, all three of her uncles taught her what to do.

It was this muscle memory that kicked in not two minutes after she and Sarah left their apartment, when a seemingly innocent guy on a skateboard was heading southbound on Broadway towards them. Instinctively, Nicky pushed Sarah towards the east side of the sidewalk so that the guy had plenty of room to go past but then she noticed him begin angling towards them and her Spider senses began tingling.

As soon as he past them, the man jumped off his skateboard and grabbed Nicky from behind. Sarah began screaming, but Nicky calmed herself as she remembered the many times one of her uncles would blindside her with an attack, just to test her response. In fact, Danny had not two weeks earlier ambushed her after Church just to be sure his precious niece could protect herself at Columbia.

Some women of Nicky's stature may have been self-conscious regarding their height and worn stiletto heels to gain lift, but Nicky wasn't one of those girls however, she did have a sense of fashion combined with practicality so it was to her immediate advantage that she was wearing knee high leather biker boots equipped with steel toes.

As soon as she mentally assessed the situation, she lifted up her right foot and kicked back with the boot's solid wide heel landing on the inside of her attacker's right knee. She heard the clear sound of a snap and scream and his grip loosened enough that she moved away from him at which point she turned to face her attacker, who was doubled over gripping his knee. She aimed a solid kick into his balls and when he bent further over from that, she reared back and put her entire weight behind a steel toed kick to the underside of his chin. Game over, match and set to Nicole Reagan-Boyle.

She took out her phone and dialed 911 and within two minutes, two NYPD sector cars and one Columbia University unit responded, along with an EMS unit for the unlucky victim of Nicky's self-defense training.

The first officer who arrived was from the 28th precinct. He took in Nicky's account of the attack, and then asked her name. When she told him he almost dropped his pen.

"Nicole Reagan-Boyle as in.." He began to say.

"My grandfather is the P.C., and my uncles are also on the job. In fact, I think my uncle is on patrol tonight in the 12th. Please have him meet me here." She stated as she began to shake.

"His name?" The officer asked.

"Jamison Reagan." Nicky responded.

"Two Eight Charlie to Central, K" He spoke into his shoulder mic.

"Central to Two Eight Charlie, K" came the response.

"Contact the One Two and see if officer Reagan is on patrol this evening. If so, have him contact this unit forthwith, K."

Two minutes later came the response.

"12-David to Two Eight Charlie, K." Nicky heard her uncle's voice.

"12-David, Two Eight Charlie, proceed forthwith to W. 111th and Broadway, family matter requiring your attention. No need for Code 3, K" He replied.

"12-David, responding, K" Jamie replied.

Eddie looked over to Jamie. "What kind of a family matter could require you to respond to up there?

"Columbia University. Must be something with Nicky." He stated as he towards their destination.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived to find units from the Two Six, the Two Eight and Columbia.

Jamie got out of his cruiser and went over to the car from the Two Eight to find Nicky and Sarah in the back seat.

"What happened? He asked.

"Your niece was attacked, but she gave a whole lot better than she got." The other officer replied before explaining.

After Jamie and Eddie assured themselves that the two girls were unharmed, and that they could afford to miss their classes the following day, it was decided 12-David would return them to their apartment to collect what they needed before delivering each girl back home to her parents.

While Eddie was supervising Sarah and Nicky, Jamie called Danny and informed him as to what happened.

"You need me to come up there?" Danny asked, furious that anyone would dare attack his niece.

"No, she's good. I'll take her home to Erin, give her the weekend to unwind and allow us to follow up on this." Jamie replied.

"Okay, but if you need me for anything, you call me." Danny ordered.

"Yes Sir." Jamie chuckled.

"Don't "Sir" me, I work for a living." Danny replied before hanging up, where upon Jamie made the more difficult call he had been dreading.

"Hi Jamie, what has you calling so late?" his big sister inquired.

"About that." Jamie replied as he took a deep breath before he began to explain just what had happened.

-30-


	4. Chapter 4

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 3

Las Vegas, Nevada

Wednesday, April 6, 2016

9:30 p.m. PDT

The Big Man entered his hotel room at New York, New York and promptly collapsed on the bed.

To say he was exhausted was putting it mildly.

He had arrived into Las Vegas 20 minutes ahead of his quarry, and then only because Las Vegas Approach had given All Nippon Flight 8 the runaround that Runway 25 Right had been closed for maintenance, and would take a few minutes to reopen for its emergency landing.

The big jet came in as slowly as she could, touching down at 164 knots, she used about 12,500 feet of the available 14,500 foot runway to stop, her big twin Rolls Royce engines screaming as the thrust reversers pushed against the forces of nature to slow her down as her emergency air brakes did their best to stop her.

As predicted by her pilot, a landing in San Francisco would have ended with a wrecked aircraft and multiple losses of life.

Abu Jawan Al-Zebiri tried to escape by opening the front right door and deploying the slide, but had been tackled by two burly passengers who were not too happy about missing their connection in San Francisco. They promptly deduced who must have been responsible for the diversion and quickly took out their frustration on the unsuspecting terrorist.

The Big Man promptly took custody of a well pummeled Al-Zebiri and transported him to a secluded location for further interrogation by his team.

After several hours of questions and answers, he had what he was looking for and has sent his team forward to wrap up the remainder of the small cell that was operating out of nearby Phoenix, Arizona, that was in the midst of planning another attack on an unsuspecting day care center.

After an hour of sleep, he awoke realizing he hadn't eaten since early that morning, so a stroll through the hotel-casino was in order.

He inwardly laughed at the concept of the place mimicking the famous buildings and landmarks of the world's greatest metorpolis, down to the yellow cab cashier carts which rolled their way through the casino floor, and the security guards with their NYPD shoulder patches and faux "shields".

For sure his old man and grandfather would get a kick out of this place let alone his older brother who he wouldn't be able to shut up from all the insults that would be coming out of his mouth.

Figuring a healthy meal was out of the question, he promptly hit a true New York City landmark, Nathan's Coney Island, which after consuming his meal, he decided wasn't too bad but was nothing like the food served at the original location on Surf Ave in Brooklyn to which his grandparents had often taken he and his siblings on those beautiful Saturday afternoons of their youth, his older brother running ahead, full of unrestrained energy and looking for something to get into, while his sister held his hand keeping him close to her.

He scratched his chin as he thought how carefree those days had been, no worries about terrorists, or so much of the danger which lurks about today, then again he figured it must have been an even better world in the days of his parent's youth.

He recalled how his Dad and grandfather would regale he and his brothers with stories of attending baseball games at Ebbets Field where their beloved Brooklyn Dodgers played before turning their noses west and abandoning the faithful for the lights of Los Angeles.

To this day, his grandfather would not watch a baseball game involving the Los Angeles Dodgers, who he still referred to as "Those Bums" but for different reasons than he had over 60 years ago. To his grandfather, it was a cardinal sin that those bums were allowed to play on New York soil when they returned to the Big Apple to face the hated Yankees, or their beloved Mets.

In fact, most of his family rooted for the Yankees when the Dodgers were in town, that's how much animosity for the Dodgers still carried over from the days of his grandfather and father's youth.

He checked his watch and realized he better hit the hay as he had an early flight back to San Diego in the morning where he had planned to take a couple days of R&R, not something he often allowed himself over the years, but as he grew older, he realized it was necessary.

He drank the last of his Coke, placed his refuse in the nearby container, and slowly began his walk to the elevator, taking in the sights and sounds around him.

"Yep, a semi-decent knockoff, but nothing like the real thing" he thought. "Nobody would ever truly or successfully imitate the real New York City, or more importantly, real New Yorkers."

New York City, New York

Friday, April 8, 2016

7:30 a.m. EDT

Maria Baez entered the squad to find her partner already digging into the files.

He addressed her without even looking up.

"We got another one, white male, 52, worked for a white shoe law firm on Park Ave. According to his business cards, he was criminal defense attorney." Danny summarized.

"Maybe he didn't get someone off." Baez commented.

All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Danny's head.

"I have an idea what's going on, but first, we have to go see my sister. Grab your coat." He said as he stood up and holstered his service weapon.

"Are you going to share?" Maria asked.

"Not yet, but I think this also ties in to what happened with my niece the other night." He replied.

Danny was quiet the entire ride over to the Criminal Courts building. He believed he had a big part of the picture but he needed someone to help him confirm it.

He had just pulled up in front of 60 Centre Street when he saw Erin walking his way.

He and Maria exited their Dodge Charger and Danny waived down his sister.

"Hey, what brings you over here at this time of the morning?" She asked.

"I have something to bounce off of you and if I'm right, I think you can help me solve these killings I've been working on, as well as why Nicky was attacked." He replied.

"Of course I'll help you, what do you want to know?" She asked.

Before Danny could utter another word, something caught his attention, and on instinct, he turned around to face the direction of the perceived threat as his left hand went for his weapon.

Before he could clear his holster, gunfire rang out and three rounds struck him before he dropped like a stone.

Baez pulled her service weapon and fired at the retreating vehicle as Erin cradled her brother, frantically screaming.

"Erin"! Baez yelled, getting Erin's attention.

"Call 911 right now." She ordered.

Erin reached into her purse and grabbed her phone.

"911, how can I help you?"

By now other citizens had begun running up to see what happened. A young man addressed Baez indicating he was a doctor and he kneeled down and began to assess Danny's condition.

"My name is Erin Reagan, I'm an assistant district attorney and the Police Commissioner's daughter. My brother, Detective Daniel Reagan has been shot in front of 60 Centre Street. Please send EMS, hurry!" She pleaded.

"We are responding EMS and police Miss Reagan. Is there anything else you can tell us?" The operator asked?

Baez took the phone. "This is Detective Maria Baez, Five-Four detective squad. I'm Detective Reagan's partner. The shooter was a male in a 2009 or 2010 gray four door sedan, possibly a Toyota Camry, partial New York Plates Alan George William and ending with a 5." She reported.

In the meantime, Erin was holding Danny and crying. "Don't you dare leave me Danny, I am not going to lose another brother you hear me? You are the best pain in the ass brother a sister could have and Jamie and I need you, your boys and Linda need you, and Dad and Pops need you, so don't you even think of going anywhere. Joe and Mom are nowhere near ready to see your ugly face, you hear me?"

Danny just looked up at her with blood beginning to foam out of his mouth.

"Love you too." He smirked as his eyes closed.

"Danny!" Erin screamed as her brother went limp in her arms.

Just then, EMS pulled up and wheeled a stretcher to the scene. The doctor who had helped out provided them his assessment and offered to ride with the paramedics to the hospital.

Baez said she would take Erin with her.

At the same time, Frank and Garrett were in the middle of their morning briefing when Gormley and Baker entered his office.

Frank looked up and saw the looks on their faces and knew it was something bad.

"What?" He asked.

"We just had a report of a detective shot in front of 60 Centre Street." Gormley reported.

Frank closed his eyes. He didn't need to hear who it was.

"Danny?" Garrett asked

"Danny." Sid responded. "He was there with Baez to ask Erin some questions regarding his investigation. Someone drove by and fired at him."

Frank looked up. "Likely?" He asked.

"Doesn't look good boss. There was a doctor on the scene who immediately helped out until EMS arrived and went with the bus which is on its way to St. Victor's."

"Erin?" Frank asked.

"With Baez right behind the bus." He answered.

Frank took a deep breath. "Baker, please notify Jamie that I want him to pick Jack and Sean up from school and head to St. Victor's. Find out where Nicky is and have a unit pick her up and bring her there as well. I think Linda is on shift."

"And your father?" She asked?

"I'll go get him myself." Garrett offered.

"Thank you Garrett." Frank replied as he got up and put on his coat.

"Your detail is out front and ready." Baker announced. "My prayers are with you and Danny Sir." She stated.

"Thank you Baker, come on Sid, ride with me." Frank stated as he went out the door, hoping today would not wind up a replay of May 15, 2009.

Frank and Gormley rode the elevator down to the first floor in silence, for nothing needed to be said.

While Frank was Danny's father, Sid was his former commanding officer and had worked with Danny for over six years until he was promoted to lieutenant and reassigned as the Commissioner's _de facto_ Chief of the Department.

They reached the ground floor and entered the rear of Frank's official vehicle, known as NYPD Car 1.

As the black Ford Excursion pulled away from the curb with its lights flashing and sirens wailing, Frank looked over to the man who also was hurting at that very moment.

Gormley nodded. "I remember the night Joe died. Danny was working the late shift and I decided to hang around with him, it was either that or go home to a nagging wife. When he got the call, I was standing right there, I had to catch him because his legs turned to rubber. I'd never seen Danny anything other than angry or kibitzing, but at that moment he began to cry. I thought maybe you or his grandpa you know, but it was worse. I think as much as Danny loves Linda and his boys, nothing can hurt him more than losing a brother or his sister, they are all so much a part of one another. A part of Danny died with Joe that night."

Frank nodded. "Danny always made life hell for anyone who hurt Erin, Joe or Jamie. He used to joke that it was his job and his job alone to make them miserable and nobody better try and do it for him or there would be hell to pay, and there was. Danny beat the hell out of many a boy who hurt one of his siblings, especially Erin or Jamie, but Joe was also his partner in crime, and his conscience. When Joe died, it ripped a hole in Danny that he's never tried to heal. I just pray that I don't have to lay him next to his brother, because neither Erin or Jamie would want to go on."

Linda was working her usual shift in the Emergency Room when the EMS unit pulled up. As nobody had reached her, she had no idea who its passenger was, so when she noticed both Maria and Erin running in behind the stretcher, her legs turned to rubber.

"Danny?" She started to cry as she ran up to her husband. "Oh Danny, what did you go and do?"

By then the doctor had come out and pulled Linda away as he ordered the other nurse to take over and get Danny into the operating room.

Both Maria and Erin enveloped Linda in a hug as they let her cry, which is how Frank and Gormley found them when they arrived five minutes later.

-30-


	5. Chapter 5

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 4

41,000 feet over Lebanon, Kansas

Friday April 8, 2016

7:30 p.m. EDT (4:30 p.m. PDT)

When the Big Man had called his office demanding an immediate flight to New York City, warning bells had gone off and an immediate call was placed to his supervisor, who made his own telephone call to inquire as to the nature of the emergency.

After the explanation had been given, he had personally put one of the agency's Gulfstream 550 jets at the Big Man's disposal, assigning him a co-pilot, as he knew flying the aircraft would help calm the Big Man down.

A flight plan was filed direct from San Diego's Lindbergh field to Teterboro airport in New Jersey, where a helicopter would ferry the Big Man directly to the Wall Street Heliport at the foot of Manhattan Island.

He looked over at the Co-pilot who was verifying their location, fuel burn, and remaining flight plan.

"Did you know that we are directly over the exact center of the Continental United States?" He inquired.

"No Sir, though the GPS unit seems to indicate we are somewhere in the middle." The co-pilot replied.

"We are slightly past the halfway point to Teterboro. Should be landing in about one hour and forty-five minutes." He remarked to the co-pilot.

"We have a tailwind of 9 knots and a forecast to pick up another 6 knots south of Chicago. Computer puts us in at 9:08 p.m. eastern time." The co-pilot advised.

The big man picked up the microphone and keyed it. "Kansas City Center, November 2 Romeo, can you patch me through to operations at Teterboro airport?" He inquired.

"November 2 Romeo, Kansas City Center, stand by." Came the reply.

"November 2 Romeo, patch complete. Go ahead."

"Teterboro, this is November 2 Romeo. Expect arrival Teterboro 9:08 p.m. Please have helicopter ready to depart to the Wall Street Heliport immediately upon my arrival." He directed.

"November 2 Romeo, Teterboro Operations. Acknowledged. Bird is being prepped and fueled."

"Teterboro from November 2 Romeo, thank you. Out." He stated, concluding the patch.

"November 2 Romeo, Kansas City Center. Contact Chicago Center on 132.8"

The co-pilot acknowledged the transmission and executed the handoff to Chicago Center.

The big man sat back in his seat, fighting off the urge to sleep for it would bring dreams he was not presently prepared to experience.

ONE POLICE PLAZA

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, April 8, 2016

9:00 p.m. EDT

Frank, Garrett, Gormley, and Baker had all returned back to headquarters earlier that evening all feeling the need to do something to catch Danny's assailant.

Frank savored that word, "assailant" because it meant they were not looking for his killer.

He knew that his eldest son was strong and at times, mean, which is what most likely got him through two tours of hell as a United States Marine in Fallujah, but most of all, Danny was a down and dirty street fighter, and he fought like hell to live.

After six hours of surgery, the doctor finally came out and as she did, Frank flashed back to a night almost seven years earlier when that same doctor….

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, May 15, 2009

11:54 p.m. EDT

Frank stared at the double doors which separated the Emergency Room from the waiting area. The hospital staff had offered he and his family the VIP waiting lounge, but Frank had refused. He wanted to be right where he was so that when there was news of his son, he would be right there to receive it.

He looked over to see Danny snuggled into Linda, their baby Sean between them, and their eldest Jack, leaning into his cousin Nicky. His daughter Erin was sitting alone, her arms wrapped around herself, soft sobs still coming. His father sat by himself, praying. And then there was his youngest, who was at Harvard University, blissfully unaware of what had transpired that night, because nobody knew what to tell him, or how to do so.

Finally, the doors opened and Dr. Keller came forward as she removed her surgical mask and gloves.

"Commissioner Reagan, I'm Dr. Keller, the Chief of Emergency Medicine."

Frank nodded. "How's my boy?" He inquired.

Dr. Keller nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry Commissioner, we did everything we could. There was too much damage and he had lost too much blood. We pronounced him at 11:50 p.m." She replied.

Erin let out a scream which caused Danny to jump up and run to his sister, who began pummeling him with closed fists while shouting "no no no", as he held her tightly.

Nicky and Jack began to cry as well, and Henry let out a curse.

Frank maintained his best professional demeanor.

"Thank you and your staff for all their efforts. We appreciate all they did." He stated.

"I wish we could have saved him Commissioner." Dr. Keller responded.

"So do I." Frank nodded.

ONE POLICE PLAZA

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, April 8, 2016

9:20 p.m. EDT

Frank looked up at Sid, Garrett, and Abigail.

"The only thing that went through my mind at that moment, was how were we going to tell Jamie, that his best friend and big brother was dead?

"Thank God we don't have to think about that scenario tonight." Garrett stated as he went over and poured them all a stiff scotch.

"Amen to that" Sid replied.

Frank thought back to earlier that afternoon.

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, April 8, 2016

2:24 p.m. EDT

Frank looked around the waiting area. It seemed as if nothing had changed in almost seven years other than a couple of the participants. This time Danny was gone, replaced by Jamie, who held his sister while she sobbed, still bathed in her older brother's blood.

Linda sat with Jack and Sean, praying for Danny.

Henry sat by himself in prayer.

Nicky paced the hall, tears continually flowing.

Frank stared at the double doors waiting for the inevitable news to flow through like a sewer backing up.

Finally, the doors opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Commissioner Reagan, I'm" She began.

"Doctor Keller, Chief of Emergency Medicine, we met nearly seven years ago the night my son Joseph died." Frank concluded.

"This time, I'm happy to be the bearer of much better news. Your son Daniel is one heck of a fighter and he's pulled through." She smiled.

Linda perked up. "Danny's going to be okay?" She asked.

Dr. Keller knew Linda very well from the hospital so she went over and sat down next to her.

"He sustained three hits, all from a .22 caliber weapon. Fortunately, the .22 doesn't do much damage from a distance." She continued.

"He was hit in the left shoulder, no real damage, and in the left side below the spleen, minor intestinal damage. The third round hit however partially collapsed his left lung and did some internal damage which we repaired. The major problem we faced is that when he fell, he struck the back of his head and has sustained some swelling of his brain." She concluded.

Linda's medical training kicked in. "Have you placed him in a medically induced coma?" She inquired.

"Yes we have in order to allow both the brain and his lung to heal. We have him on a ventilator and he appears to be resting comfortably. We'll keep this coma induced for at least 72 hours at which time, we'll run another full EEG on his brain and a full CT on his lung." She replied.

"Can we see him?" Erin asked.

"Yes, two at a time and just for a few moments. After that, I want you all to go home and rest. He's in the best of hands." Dr. Keller advised.

"Let me take our sons first" Linda pleaded.

"Of course, he's in ICU, you know the way." She gently replied.

"Thank you Doctor Keller, from all of us." Frank nodded.

"I owed you one." She smiled back.

"Yes you did." Frank nodded, returning the smile.

ONE POLICE PLAZA

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, April 8, 2016

9:24 p.m. EDT

Frank looked out his window and noticed the sleek dark blue AgustaWestland helicopter heading towards the Wall Street heliport. He wondered who would be landing this late on a Friday night. Probably someone looking forward to spending a weekend in his city.

He watched as Gormley worked the phones, seeing what progress had been made by detectives currently assigned to Danny's shooting. It was getting late and he would most likely send everyone home at 10:00 p.m. so they could begin fresh in the morning.

Baker had returned to her desk and Garrett was working on the latest press release.

Frank decided he needed some privacy. "I'll be in my private office" he stated before heading into the sanctum sanctorum.

Baker was wrapping up for the evening when she heard the elevator bell ring. Nobody was supposed to be on the 14th floor this late and she had cancelled the cleaning staff until after 11:00 p.m.

She heard the elevator doors open and stood up to see who was approaching her boss's office.

When he came into view Baker could not believe her eyes and she literally collapsed into her chair, too stunned to move.

He continued past her like she didn't exist, and pushed open the frosted glass door that led to the Office of the Police Commissioner of New York City.

Sid was on his cell phone and looked up to see who had entered. When his brain synapse fired as to who it was he dropped the phone and froze.

Garrett heard the phone drop and looked over at Sid to see him staring blankly across the room, so he looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh my God." He stated as he stood. "Frank" he yelled. "Frank, get out here now!"

Frank heard Garrett shouting and couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

He opened the door to his private office and entered his official office looking towards the couch and Garrett Moore.

"What are you yelling about? He asked.

Garrett pointed towards the main door to his office at which point Frank turned and received the shock of his life.

"Hello Dad." Came the greeting.

"Joe?" He asked, not believing that the person standing before him could be the same son he had buried almost seven years ago.

"I know this is a shock, and I'll explain it all to everyone, but right now, I want my shield back and I want lead on finding Danny's shooter." He replied.

Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. "You leave us for seven years, believing you were dead, and you just come back demanding your shield?" He inquired.

"I left to go deep undercover to protect my family, this city, and our country. I have no further explanation at this time. I've come home to seek justice for my brother, and hopefully reunite with my family. You can reinstate me or not, either way I have the authority to investigate my brother's shooting. I would rather do so as an NYPD detective and with your blessing, but my credentials as a Federal Agent will also work." Joe concluded.

Frank nodded as he went into his private office and returned with Joe's shield.

"It's retired. I'll have it reissued to you with new identification first thing in the morning." He frostily stated.

Joe walked over and hugged his father. "I'm sorry Dad, but it was the only way. Now, if you don't mind, I want to see my brother."

-30-


	6. Chapter 6

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 5

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Friday, April 8, 2016

10:15 p.m. EDT

Frank and Joe entered St. Victor's Hospital.

Visiting hours were over, but nobody was going to tell New York City's top cop that he could not visit his son.

Frank figured that Dr. Keller would have long departed for the night, but when he and Joe entered the I.C.U., she looked up and her apparent shock at seeing Joe was more than evident, enough that Frank started to wonder just what she knew.

"If I were still a detective, I would deduce that you knew the night of May 15, 2009, that my son was very much alive when I left this hospital." Frank accused.

Dr. Keller looked at Joe who nodded.

"Yes Commissioner, I did. I'm sorry for having lied, but it was Joe's plan and I was asked by Joe and those in a position of authority to cooperate with it." She replied.

Frank nodded and turned to Joe who had already walked over to Danny.

He leaned in and kissed his older brother on the forehead and then gently laid his hand on Danny's head.

"Looks like you're losing your hair big brother." Joe teased, knowing that Danny couldn't respond.

Frank observed Joe. While Danny and Jamie were each around the 5'10" mark and more slight of build, Joe towered over them at 6'3" and had to be carrying 210 pounds of solid muscle. In that regard, he had his father's build but he also had Mary's eyes and face. He was a bigger version of his mother and younger brother.

Joe leaned in close to Danny.

"I am going to find who did this to you and when I do, I will break them in two. I love you Danny." He concluded.

Joe turned to his father.

"The night I was shot, I knew the Blue Templar had made me, but by then I also knew what they were up to within New York City, however I also suspected their activities ran beyond stealing drugs and cash for themselves, that there were aspects of their activities associated with domestic and international terrorism, so I prepared accordingly and when I was shot, I made it appear I had died. Dr. Keller made sure that when you came in to see my body, I looked dead because she had injected me with a sedative. Later that night, I was taken out of here and left New York City for London where I became an agent abroad for Homeland Security."

Frank nodded. "Did you know that Jamie became a cop just to honor you, and that he solved your "murder" Frank inquired, using his fingers to quote.

"Yes, I was later informed he had and I'm proud of him. He was going to leave the legal field anyway and join the NYPD. I had already provided him with the application and we were going to tell the family when he came home for Memorial Day. Unfortunately, the Blue Templar stepped up their time table and I was forced to take a powder sooner than expected." Joe answered.

"Have you given any thought how the rest of the family is going to react?" Frank inquired.

"Every day for the past seven years Dad. I never intended to stay away forever." Joe gently replied.

"Why couldn't you at least tell me?" Frank asked.

"Because you were the key to selling it. If you knew I was alive you never would have been able to pull it off and convince the others. I had to do this to protect you all. If I were alive, they would come for all of you thinking you knew something. This way, I was able to work behind the scenes to eliminate the remainder of the Templar and those they were funneling cash to." Joe responded.

Joe looked at Danny.

"I'm convinced that what happened to Danny might be a leftover thread from those days and that's why I want to lead this investigation." Joe stated.

"Then tomorrow morning, I suggest you arrive at the Five Four and meet with Danny's partner, Maria Baez. I would also suggest that you request the assistance of a particular officer who has a fantastic mind for solving complex puzzles." Frank stated.

"I think I know just who you mean. Please have the Chief of Detectives detail him to the Five Four effective tomorrow morning". Joe replied.

Joe and Frank said goodbye to Danny and Dr. Keller and left the I.C.U.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Frank asked.

"Figure I would drop by Jamie's place. Better to get this over with before tomorrow morning." Joe stated. "After that, I have a place in the city I've kept during my work related trips here."

"You could always stay at the house." Frank invited.

"Better not startle Pops just yet." Joe smiled. "Let's wait until Sunday and I'll talk to everyone else at once."

"Mums the word." Frank said before hugging his son again.

"Not sure I would have done things the way you did, but I'm sure glad to have you back Joe. I missed you." Frank stated.

"I missed you too Dad." Joe said hugging his father back.

Frank dropped Joe off outside of Jamie's building.

"Good luck." Frank stated as Joe got out.

"If there's one member of this family who won't bite my head off, it's Jamie. I'm more worried about Erin." He replied.

"You should be." Frank nodded as he closed window, his driver slowly moving out into traffic.

Joe sucked in his breath and walked over to the intercom system and pressed 5A.

After a few moments a sleepy voice was heard.

"Yes?" Jamie sleepily asked.

"Candy gram for Mongo." Joe replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Jamie asked, knowing that was an inside joke between he and Joe, and that Joe had always used that same line when he rang Jamie's door buzzer at Harvard.

"Mongo love candy." Joe teased again.

"Holy shit, Joe?" Jamie hesitantly asked.

"Will you buzz me in already you doofus, it's cold out here." Joe replied as the buzzer went off.

Joe took the elevator up to the 5th floor, and when the door opened his brother was standing right in front of it.

Nothing need be said as Jamie jumped into Joe's arms, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Glad to see you too little brother, but maybe we can take this inside before someone gets the wrong idea." Joe teased.

Jamie laughed as he led Joe into his apartment.

He turned around and assessed his older brother.

"I can't believe it, I mean, all we've lived through the last seven years." Jamie stated.

"I'm sorry for that, and I will explain everything to everyone at once, but it was something I had to do in order to be able to continue protecting our family, our city, and our country." Joe replied.

"FBI?" Jamie asked.

"Homeland." Joe replied, showing Jamie his badge.

"So you came back because of Danny?" Jamie inquired.

"I came back for Danny." Joe emphasized, revealing his NYPD Detective's shield. "I've already seen Dad and have been reinstated as a Detective First Grade. I'm leading the investigation into who shot him and I want you on it with me."

"Of course." Jamie affirmed.

"Look kid, I know right now you have a million questions, and have another million things to tell me, but how about we put that all aside until we solve Danny's shooting? I'm sure he'll probably want the same answers and have the same comments to throw at me, so maybe the three of us can have a bash Joe session like old times."

"Nah, I'm not angry with you. I'm just glad you're back, I mean, you aren't leaving again after this are you?" Jamie worriedly asked.

"No Jamie, I'm back home for good. I've done my part for the feds. I just want to settle back down in the NYPD, maybe see if Angie will take me back, and spend Sundays with my family and a couple nights a week with my siblings."

"Staying here tonight"? He asked.

"No, I have a place not far from here. Fresh clothes and all. I'll see you at the Five Four squad, 7:00 a.m. Dad's already arranged with the C of D's to have you detailed there. I'm sure everyone at the 12th will understand why." Joe answered.

Jamie hugged his older brother one more time. "You don't know how many times since you left that I've gone and sat at your grave so that I could talk to you, how many times I hated Danny for how he treated me and that he wasn't you and yet, all I could think about since this morning, is that I can't lose him, and that if I could turn the clock back, I want both my brothers back like things used to be. Before he went to Iraq, before you left us." Jamie gently said.

"Then let's make that happen, because after today, I'll bet that Danny will want that as well." Joe replied before kissing the top of his brother's head. "See you in the morning kid."

Joe exited onto the street in front of Jamie's apartment building to find a blue and white idling.

He walked over to the car and knocked on the passenger window which promptly rolled down.

"Why am I not surprised." The driver stated. "Get in."

Joe grinned as he got into the front passenger seat. "Hello Sarge" he greeted his old T.O.

Renzulli shook his head. "You look pretty good for a dead man Reagan, then again, having had your brother around me for the past six years, I've learned you Reagans have more lives than a litter of cats."

For the first time all day, Joe let out a deep and hearty laugh.

"Thank's Tony, I needed that. So, what brings you by?" He asked.

"Your father called me. Wanted me to know you popped back upon on our radar. Said to help you any way I can, and to keep an eye on you. He doesn't want you slinking back where you came from, whether it's in this world or the next if you get my meaning." Renzulli stated.

"I get it." Joe nodded.

"Also told me Jamie would be assigned to work with you on Danny's shooting. Let me tell you something about your little brother. I thought you were the cat's meow when you were my boot, but the kid, he's you with an even bigger heart and that Harvard brain of his. He's the gold standard of cop as far as I'm concerned, and he worships the ground you walk on so please Joe, don't ever hurt him again, because if you do, I'll make sure that next time, you're really in that box, capisce?"

Joe took a deep breath. He knew that he would face a few people who would have the same sentiment, but that it would be directed as to how he had hurt them. This was someone who cared deeply about Jamie, his best friend as well as his brother. He nodded. "Capisce Tony."

"Prego, now give me your address. You have a chauffeur tonight." Tony smiled.

"Okay but before you take me home and make sure I'm tucked in for the night, can we hit one of your famous hot dog stands? I'm famished."

Tony smiled. "That's the one big difference between you and your brother. You appreciate good food."

-30-


	7. Chapter 7

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 6

54TH PRECINCT DETECTIVE SQUAD:

Saturday, April 8, 2016: 7:00 a.m.

Maria Baez entered the squad carrying her usual cup of Starbuck's Frappuccino. Normally she would be off on a Saturday, but with her partner's shooting, she was working daily until his assailant was caught and strung up.

She looked over towards the desk she shared with Danny and noticed both Jamie and a very large blond haired man sitting there, going through Danny's files.

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been detailed to help you and this detective investigate Danny's shooting." Jamie stoically replied.

"And you are?" She asked the big blond man who bore a striking resemblance to Jamie.

He stood up and offered his hand. "Detective Joseph Reagan." He crisply answered.

Maria pulled her hand back and made the sign of the cross. "Madre de Dios" she said, her eyes revealing her fright at shaking the hand of a dead man.

Jamie laughed. "Relax Maria, he was never dead. He was undercover with Homeland for the last seven years and he's come back to help solve Danny's shooting."

"You knew about this?" She accused Jamie.

"Nobody knew. So far, only Jamie, the P.C., Garrett Moore and Sid Gormley." Joe answered.

"Have you been to see Danny?" She asked.

"Last night." Joe replied.

"He's a great cop." Maria informed Joe.

"You don't have to tell me, he used to hone his detective skills on Jamie and me when we were just kids." Joe smiled.

"Does Erin know?" She asked Jamie.

"No, that's one notification which may result in a real dead body, either hers from a heart attack or Joe's from the beating she's going to give him." Jamie noted.

"I may need some backup with that one." Joe observed, knowing his sister's temper and how hard she could hit.

"Then you better get that backup right now buster." He heard from behind him and turned to face his older sister.

"Erin, calm down." Jamie said as he stepped in between his siblings.

Her eyes began tearing up. "I cried for you. I grieved for you. I held Jamie in my arms for days because he couldn't function. I had to feed him like he was two years old again because he wouldn't eat for weeks. And then there was Nicky, and Jack, and Sean, and the look in Dad's eyes as the light went out of him. Every Sunday praying for your soul and every Sunday dinner and family event, your empty chair and with it, a piece of us missing, and all this time you've been alive?" She said, the fury in her voice barely contained.

"Erin, please." Jamie reiterated.

"Shut up Jamie." She retorted, never taking her eyes off of Joe.

"But most of all Danny, who day in and day out tore himself apart trying to make Jamie bullet proof as a cop because he had to join the force to honor his dead brother whom he worshiped, and Danny being Danny, only knew one way to do that which was to be the Marine Corp Gunnery Sargent that he was and break Jamie down and rebuild him and it killed him to treat his baby brother that way but he wasn't about to lose Jamie like he lost you, because he thought he failed to teach you how to survive out there."

Joe nodded. "I'm sorry Erin. I know that doesn't cut it right now, but there was a reason behind what I did and why none of you could know. I came back to solve Danny's shooting because I have a fair idea who is behind it, and I am going to need your help. If after that you want nothing to do with me, I understand."

"Nothing to do with you?" She exasperatedly asked. "Oh, I would love to have a few things to do with you Joseph, such as turning you over my knee like when you were 10 years old, but no, you aren't getting off that easily. You are my little brother and I love you, and I thank God, and Mom, and Grandma, and Jesus that you have come home to me, to us, and I never want to lose you again, and I don't want to lose Danny." She cried as she ran into her brother's arms.

After a moment, she reached over and pulled Jamie to her as well. Finally, they all broke free of one another.

Erin sniffled. "Okay, now that the cryfest is over, we all owe it to our big brother to find out who did this to him and making sure they get hung by their nuts, because we can make that old fart's life miserable for him because that's our prerogative and privilege but nobody else, not even Maria here gets to do that for us" Erin smiled. "So let's sit down and start from the beginning." She stated as she sat down next to Maria and they began to review the files.

REAGAN FAMILY HOUSE

BAY RIDGE, BROOKLYN

Saturday, April 8, 2016: 8:00 a.m.

"Morning Francis" Henry greeted as he strode into the kitchen.

"Morning Pop." Frank replied.

"Didn't sleep too well last night, did you?" Henry asked.

"What makes you say that?" Frank inquired.

Henry laughed. "Old house, creaky floors, thin walls, TV on, TV off, down the stairs, up the stairs. I understand, Danny and all. Any word?"

"I'm waiting to hear from Linda. I'll head by the hospital later this morning." Frank replied.

"Anything else on your mind, I'm still a pretty good detective you know." Henry reminded him.

"Still the best Pop. Taught Danny and me everything you know." Frank nodded.

Henry sat down with his coffee and looked his son in the eyes. "Spill" he ordered.

"Actually, it's good news." Frank nodded.

"Regarding Danny?" Henry asked.

"No, well, it involves Danny." Frank replied.

"You promoted Jamie to detective so that he can find who shot his brother." Henry postulated.

"You get half credit. I detailed him to work with another detective, but no, I have not promoted him yet." Frank admitted.

"Who'd you pair him up with?" Henry asked.

"Someone who has as much of a vested interest in finding out who hurt Danny as we do." Frank replied.

"Unless I'm missing something here, or you gave Erin a gold shield, you're out of detectives in this family." Henry surmised.

"No, actually I'm not. Thought I was, but nope. There is one left." Frank smiled.

And then it hit Henry like an oncoming train. "That little bastard, he's alive." He happily deduced, slamming his fist down on the table.

Frank nodded. "Was undercover with Homeland all this time. Came to my office last night demanding his shield and to be the lead detective on the case. I granted both."

"Where is he, I want to see my grandson. I want to ring his neck and then I want to hug him." Henry stated.

"You will. Right now, he's working with Jamie and Baez to put an end to what Danny started. Like Jamie became a cop to honor Joe, Joe's come home to honor Danny." Frank smiled.

"God, please let Danny pull through so that we can have our family back." Henry prayed.

"Amen to that Pop." Frank replied as he held his father's hands in his.

-30-


	8. Chapter 8

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 7

54TH PRECINCT DETECTIVE SQUAD:

Saturday, April 8, 2016: 9:35 a.m.

Joe read through the reports and Danny's notes.

"Maria, what exactly did Danny say to you before you headed out to meet up with Erin?" Joe inquired.

"He wouldn't tell me what it was, but he said that he thought she could help and that it may also have to do with why Nicky had been attacked two nights before."

Joe looked over at Erin. "Nicky was attacked?"

Jamie explained what had happened and how Nicky had insured her attacker received the worst of the encounter.

Joe smiled. "How many times did Danny and I instill in all of you how to watch what was going on around you and how to respond if you were put in that situation?"

"Well, it sure worked because my daughter kicked some serious butt." Erin grinned.

"I think I know what Danny was going to talk to you about." Jamie noted.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Look at the first five victims. What do they have in common?" He asked.

"Nothing that we could determine." Maria said.

"Wrong, Danny figured it out. Five people from five different socioeconomic backgrounds, who lived in five different areas of Manhattan, and only Manhattan, four different races, varying ages and occupations, both sexes, and seemingly no prior contact with one another, what does that look like to you?" Jamie asked.

"A New York County jury" Erin responded.

"Exactly." Jamie nodded and turned to Baez. "Someone's knocking off jurors and when you said that it looked like the sixth victim, the lawyer failed to get someone off, that was the missing piece and it all clicked for Danny."

"And that's why Danny was coming to see me, to get access to the jury records to see whose trial they served on." Erin replied.

"But who would know Danny was onto this? The only person we confided in was Lt. Carver." Maria said.

"Because Danny wasn't the target." Joe remarked as both women curiously looked at him.

"Erin was." Jamie nodded as it all made sense.

"Me?" She inquired.

"You must have been the prosecutor. This was your case. Here, look at the CCTV footage from the bank across the street." Joe stated as he turned on the monitor.

They could clearly see Danny react to something and as he turned to address it, they noticed his right hand pushing Erin away from him at the same time he moved into the line of fire between the shooter and his sister.

"Oh my God, Danny was protecting me" Erin horrifyingly noted.

"And the attempt on Nicky two nights earlier was to also to hurt you, or to compromise you in some way they could get to you." Jamie stated.

Erin closed her eyes and thought. The attorney who was shot was a big mob defense attorney, and images from the trial began to come back to her. She started nodding her head and when she opened her eyes, she shocked them all.

"People of the State of New York versus Phillip Angelo Sanfino." She stated looking directly at Jamie.

Jamie couldn't believe it. "Uncle Phil?" He asked.

Erin looked over at Joe. "Did you know about baby brother's first foray into undercover work?" She asked.

"No, care to enlighten me?" He asked, whereupon Erin explained Jamie's venture into the world of Noble Sanfino, Johnny Tessla, the Cappazari and Sanfino crime families, and Escalade Bobby, capped off with his pièce de résistance move of swallowing the evidence.

"I thought we cured you of that nasty habit?" Joe inquired of his younger brother.

"It's a gift." Jamie shrugged.

"How much time did he get?" Joe asked.

"The rest of his natural life." Erin replied.

"Then we need to locate him so that Jamie and I can go pay him a visit." Joe announced, speaking of which….." And Joe began to explain about the Blue Templar's connection to the Sanfinos and Cappazaris, and where his investigation had led him and the reason why he had to go undercover. When he finished, Erin, Jamie, and Maria Baez were speechless.

"So it's come full circle. First, they tried to kill me. Then Jamie, then Erin, but its Danny they actually got to." Joe noted.

"Because he took those bullets that were meant for me." Erin said.

"Just like any one of us would have. You're our sister." Jamie stated as Joe nodded.

Joe picked up his phone and made a phone call.

"Meet us at St. Victors in 30 minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Let's go, we have an appointment with the Commish and I know we all want to check in on Danny." Joe announced.

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL:

I.C.U. WING

Saturday, April 8, 2016: 11:00 a.m.

Linda sat beside Danny holding his hand. He remained in his medically induced coma, and it would be another 28 hours before another set of EEG and CT scans would reveal whether or not the swelling in his brain, and the damage to his left lung had healed to the point he could be revived.

Nicky would be bringing Jack and Sean by later today to visit, but for now Linda wanted some time alone with her Danny.

She knew that as long as Danny remained a cop, this type of event was a possibility, maybe even an eventuality. The family had already lived through the loss of Joe, Erin's shooting, Frank's shooting, her shooting, and Linda lost count as to how many trips to this very hospital alone Jamie had made. If St. Victor's issued frequent guest points Jamie would probably top the list.

Linda started to giggle knowing that if Danny were awake, he would give her one of his smirks and ask her what was so funny.

"I'm just sitting here thinking, that if we gave out frequent guest points like they do in hotels, for the number of visits Jamie has made to this hospital, he could bring Eddie here for a free weekend in a private room complete with hospital food room service and all the movies they could watch." She laughed, failing to notice the large figure which had slipped into the room overhearing her one sided conversation.

"That's about the worst kept secret in the NYPD, Jamie and his partner having the hots for each other." A familiar voice uttered.

Linda looked up to see a face she loved and never thought she would ever see again.

"Oh my God." She uttered.

"Hi Linnie" Joe smiled, using his pet name for his sister-in-law.

Linda stood up and walked over, still not able to believe who she was seeing.

"It's you, it's really you." She asked, reaching out to touch him.

"I'm real and I've come home." He stated before giving her a brief explanation as to where he was, and as to how everything had come full circle.

"So Danny wasn't the target?" Linda asked.

"No, those bullets were meant for Erin and Danny stepped in to protect her." Joe answered.

Linda smiled. "Danny would take a bullet for any of his family, but especially you, Jamie, or Erin. There's always been something about you four that no matter how much Danny loves me and our kids." She left the rest unsaid.

"It's the way we grew up together, you know that." Joe replied.

"I know, and I wish he would wake up so that he could know you're back with us. He missed you so much, and he really needed you to help him with Jamie, and be an uncle to Jack and Sean, and help with Nicky too." She stated.

"He will wake up and when he does, I'll be right here. I'm staying in New York City and I am back with the NYPD."

Joe went over and kissed his brother on the forehead. In the meantime, Jamie and Erin had entered, each giving Linda a hug. She watched as the three siblings surrounded their big brother and each touched or held a different part of him as they all softly spoke.

She smiled knowing that if he were conscious, Danny would push them all away, embarrassed at all the attention, but right now, whether he knew it or not, he was drawing strength from the three most important people in his life, and that didn't include her or their sons.

After a few moments, they all stepped back and each returned to Linda to give her a group hug, and then they were gone.

They were now on a mission to avenge their brother.

Down the hall in a private family waiting area, waited Frank, Henry, and Maria Baez.

When Joe walked in Henry rose up and walked over to his middle grandson.

"You son of a bitch" He smiled as he leaned in to hug Joe.

"Missed you too Pops." Joe replied hugging him back.

"Let me look at you. Your mother's face and your father's body." Henry noted.

"So what information has your investigation revealed?" Frank inquired.

Jamie filled in his father and grandfather, who were both horrified that their precious Erin was the intended target, and that the attack on Nicky two nights earlier were a prelude event.

Frank looked over at Joe and Jamie. "Seems the Sanfinos just can't leave this family alone."

"It would appear not." Joe replied.

"Perhaps the two of you should have a conversation with Uncle Phil." Frank suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. In fact, I think Erin should join us." Joe responded.

"Are you okay with this?" Frank asked his daughter.

"He had my daughter attacked, my brother shot, and has tried to kill Jamie, Joe, and me, and you ask me if I am okay with this? Trust me, I'm leaving my bar card at home for that visit." She retorted.

"Bet at times like these you wish you had joined the NYPD" Joe teased.

"I would never admit this in front of Danny, and I will deny I ever said this, but yes, there are days I wish I had followed him in the calling, okay, happy now?" She asked.

"I think you would have made the best detective of us all." Jamie said.

"She can certainly out shoot the three of you." Frank noted.

"And she hits harder than the three of us." Joe noted.

"And can out run Joe or Danny." Henry noted.

"Still got you on that one" Jamie grinned at his sister.

"Is there an age limit to sign up, or can the P.C. make an exception and start me off as a Detective First Grade?" Erin joked back.

"Don't tempt me like that." Frank replied, his children knowing he wasn't joking.

"We'll need aviation to run us up to Auburn on Monday." Joe advised his father.

"I'll sign off on it. Make the call." He replied.

-30-


	9. Chapter 9

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 8

REAGAN FAMILY HOUSE

BAY RIDGE, BROOKLYN

Sunday, April 9, 2016: 1:55 p.m.

Sean and Jack had been given a pass on attending Sunday morning services as they sat with their mother in the intensive care unit of St. Victor's hospital, awaiting the results of Danny's latest battery of tests. Finally, they were told to come back later that afternoon as additional scans were required due to an equipment malfunction.

Linda and the boys headed over to Frank and Henry's for Sunday dinner, though none had much of an appetite.

Erin had arrived earlier along with Nicky to help Henry prepare dinner.

Frank sat by himself in his study, awaiting Jamie and Joe's arrival.

When Nicky went to set the table, she was curious as to why another chair had been set on her side of the table.

"Mom, is Uncle Jamie bringing someone to dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is." Erin replied.

Nicky grinned one of her 1,000 watt smiles. "Any chance it's a particular blonde we may know?" She inquired.

"Yes, by chance it is a particular blond we know." Erin answered, knowing they were not referencing the same blond.

"Cool." Nicky grinned.

Henry turned around and shook his head at Erin.

"Hey, I didn't lie." She whispered.

"Yeah, but she thinks it's Eddie." Henry whispered back.

"Good, let her. Makes the surprise that much better." Erin grinned.

A few minutes later Linda, Jack, and Sean arrived and Nicky couldn't wait to tell her cousins the news.

"Uncle Jamie is bringing a date with him." She stated.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Mom said it was a blonde we all knew."

"Ewwwww." Sean said as he hugged himself and made air smooches.

Jack and Nicky laughed.

"Okay you guys, go wash up, Uncle Jamie should be here soon, and be on your best behavior." Linda warned.

"Okay Mom." They both responded.

Ten minutes later, the back door opened and Jamie entered alone.

"Hey." He announced himself.

"Hey yourself." Erin replied, looking around to see where Joe was.

Jamie held up his hand to stop her from asking any further questions.

Nicky, Jack, and Sean entered the kitchen and gave their favorite Uncle a hug.

"So, where's your special guest?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, we heard a certain blonde is coming for dinner." Sean teased.

"That's true, there is a certain blond coming, but you may be more surprised than you think." Jamie grinned.

About that time the front door bell rang.

"Better go answer it and see who it is." Jamie directed.

Nicky, Jack and Sean went to the front door. As soon as they opened it the rest of the family could hear the scream of delight.

"UNCLE JOE!" they yelled in unison.

Joe knelt down and hugged his niece and nephews.

"Wow, let me look at all three of you, how much you have all grown." Joe stated.

"You aren't dead!" Sean observed.

"No Sean, far from it." He replied.

"But why Uncle Joe?" Jack asked.

"Because, I had to go deep undercover and nobody could know I was alive or it would have put everyone I love in danger, so I had to pretend for a while."

"Did grandpa know?" Nicky asked.

"No sweetheart, nobody knew, nobody could know." He answered.

"But you're back now, right, you aren't leaving us again?" Sean asked.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Joe replied as they all latched onto him again.

"Uncle Joe is back to being a detective with the NYPD, so he's staying put." Frank informed everyone.

"Did you come back to find out who shot our dad?" Jack asked as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, when I saw on the news he had been shot, I hopped on a plane and flew back here as quickly as I could." Joe announced.

"You flew the plane?" Jamie asked.

"I've become a pilot and quite an accomplished chef in the last seven years." Joe smiled.

"Great, you get to make dinner next week." Henry announced.

"With pleasure Pops." Joe replied.

"So do you know who hurt our dad?" Sean asked.

"Yes, and we'll talk about that during dinner, so let's everyone go have a seat so that we don't spoil Pop's dinner." Joe replied, herding his niece and nephews into the dining room.

"I'm going to sit by Pops as I know Mom and Uncle Jamie both want to be close to you." Nicky offered.

"Thank you Nicky, that's sweet." Erin replied.

"That's okay, I'm sure we will all get our special time with Uncle Joe later." She sweetly smiled.

"You bet you will. Are you still as ticklish as you used to be?" He inquired.

"Uncle Joe!" She replied to everyone's laughter.

"Everyone, please join hands." Frank stated.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for so much today, as our dear son, grandson, brother, and uncle has returned to our bosom. We also thank you for watching over our dear Erin and Nicky and saving them from harm's way. We ask you to please heal and return to us our eldest son and brother, father, grandson, and uncle, and that you continue to bless this family with your bounty in the name of your Son, Amen." Frank concluded.

"Amen." Everyone echoed.

Frank turned to Linda. "Any news on Danny's tests?"

"His lung is healing, as are his shoulder and intestine. They had to run another EEG, something was wrong with the machine and they couldn't get a clear picture. We'll hear more this afternoon." She replied.

"Well that's good news." Henry opined.

"Very good news" Erin responded.

"So Uncle Joe, who hurt our Dad?" Jack asked.

Frank looked at Linda, who nodded. "Go ahead Joe, they're old enough to know." She said.

Joe took a deep breath. "This is going to take some time to explain it all, so please be patient with me. It's part of the reason that I had to go away, but when you hear the entire story, I think you'll understand the danger this family has been in, and why I came back to put a stop to it once and for all." He stated before beginning.

"Do you guys remember about three or four years ago when Uncle Jamie came to Sunday dinner with his face all beaten up?" Joe began.

"Great lead in Joe." Jamie mumbled.

"Sure, and something about him swallowing things like Dad's dime collection." Jack replied.

"And Aunt Erin's confirmation locket." Sean added.

"And Grandma Mary's pearl earrings." Nicky stated, which had everyone laughing.

"Okay, enough." Jamie yelled out.

Joe put his arm around his younger brother. "Yeah, like a dog that kept pooping in the house, Danny, Erin, and I could never train our baby brother not to eat certain things though Mom and Dad knew we certainly tried." Joe replied, drawing everyone's laughter again except for his little brother who pulled away from him and fixed him with a death glare.

With that, Joe began to explain the Blue Templar, the Sanfino Crime family, and how it seemed to suck in and attack Joe, Jamie, Erin, and Danny.

Finally, he finished and his family just stared back in shock, though Jamie, Erin, and Frank had already heard the story.

"You mean someone was trying to kill Mom?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. We think that person tried to abduct you first so as to draw your Mom out, but when that didn't work they took a shot at her as she walked to work. Danny must have sensed something and put himself in front of your Mom to protect her." Joe replied.

"So Dad's a hero." Jack asked.

"You better believe he is." Erin, Joe, and Jamie said in unison.

"So this Uncle Phil has tried to kill you, Aunt Erin, Uncle Jamie, and our Dad?" Sean asked.

"He tried to kill me, Aunt Erin, and Uncle Jamie. Your Dad happened to have been in his way of hurting Erin." Joe clarified.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sean asked.

Joe smiled. Sean was more like Danny than he remembered. He could see the quick hot temper developing even more as Sean grew older.

"Trust me Sean, nobody hurts one of us without the other three going after them. We have a plan and by the end of this coming week, all those responsible will either be in jail" he paused, looking at Jamie and Erin before meeting his father's eyes. "Or in the morgue." Joe finished.

-30-


	10. Chapter 10

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 9

FLOYD BENNETT FIELD

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

Monday, April 10, 2016: 8:55 a.m.

Nestled on the southeast tip of Brooklyn, lies Barren Island, home of Floyd Bennet Field, New York City's first civilian airport. Today it is mostly a park with the western side of the old field reserved for the exclusive use of the NYPD's aviation division from which the department operates its fleet of helicopters.

In addition to flying fixed wing aircraft, Joe was also certified to fly the NYPD's newest helicopter, an AgustaWestland twin turboshaft engine AW139.

They pulled up to the hangar in Danny's Dodge Charger which Lt. Carver had assigned to Joe.

"Are you sure you know how to fly that thing?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I do, but we'll have an NYPD aviation officer with us, so relax."

"Great." Jamie sulked.

"Just think kid it could be worse. You could have to sit in the middle with Erin on one side and Danny on the other just like on all those road trips we took as kids." Joe reminded him.

Jamie recalled the number of times he wound up slapped, punched, and otherwise abused as his siblings went at each other, forgetting he was sitting in between them.

"Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." Jamie grumbled as they headed over to the hangar to meet their pilot.

After collecting their air officer, they headed over to the beautiful sleek helicopter painted in the NYPD's official colors. Jamie and Erin climbed into the passenger cabin while Joe took the left side co-pilot's seat.

He assisted the pilot with the checklist and within 10 minutes, they were cleared direct to the town of Auburn, New York where they would land and be picked up by prison staff and transported inside the prison grounds.

AUBURN CORRECTIONAL FACILITY

AUBURN NEW YORK

Monday, April 10, 2016: 10:30 a.m.

Joe, Jamie and Erin had landed in a large parking lot across from the prison, which had sent a car to collect them and transport them across the street and into the area reserved for police officials.

They checked their weapons and cell phones. As an attorney, Erin was permitted to keep her briefcase with legal pads and writing implements, though it had been both searched and x-rayed.

Joe and Jamie were permitted to keep their NYPD Detective shields, and Joe his Federal Agency credentials. Erin had left her New York Bar Association card and New York County District Attorney's Office credentials at home being that for her, this was an unofficial visit.

They were escorted into a private interview room reserved for inmates and their legal counsel.

Unbeknownst to Erin and Jamie, who were both governed by rules applying to attorneys and could have no personal knowledge of such arrangements, phone calls had been made by Frank Reagan to specific officials, both in the Department of Corrections and the Governor's office regarding use of force to extract information.

Frank had accumulated a lot of chits over the years and when it came to extracting information as to who was trying to kill his children, he had happily called in a few.

Therefore, short of murdering or maiming Uncle Phil, Joe was permitted to do whatever he pleased and the guards were instructed to play deaf and dumb.

Any records of medical attention Phil may be required to receive subsequent to the Reagan's visit, would never become an official part of the inmate's permanent file. In other words, it would be Phil's word against that of the entire New York State penal system.

At 10:40 a.m., "Uncle" Phil Sanfino was unceremoniously deposited in a chair facing Joseph, Jamison, and Erin Reagan.

He stared at the prosecutor who had put him in this hellhole and gave her is meanest look. For her part, Erin just stared blankly back at him as if he were a cockroach she would love to stomp.

Then Sanfino looked at Jamie and laughed.

"Jimmy Riordan, or should I call you Jamie Reagan?" Sanfino asked.

"Officer Reagan will suffice." Jamie coldly replied.

"And who's this?" He inquired referring to Joe.

"My name is Detective Joseph Reagan, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Joe asked.

"What are you talking about, Joe Reagan is dead. He was killed by Sonny Malevsky almost seven years ago." Sanfino retorted.

"And yet, here I sit before you." Joe replied.

"Bullshit, prove it." He stated.

Joe pulled out his Homeland Security credentials along with those identifying him as a Detective First Grade with the NYPD.

"This proof enough?" Joe asked.

"Fucking Malevsky." Sanfino replied.

"Your boys aren't very good Sanfino. First you failed to kill me. Then you failed to kill Officer Reagan, and last week, you screwed up your hit on ADA Reagan." Joe replied, stoking the fire.

"Yeah, but I heard your brother wasn't so lucky." He sneered.

"You'll be pleased to know he will be making a full recovery." Joe smiled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sanfino shot back.

"Really?" Jamie replied. "That sounded to me like Uncle Phil here just threatened the life of a New York City Police Detective."

"I agree." Erin replied.

Joe stood up and walked around Phil and placed his hands on Phil's shoulders.

"Now, how about we remain civil and you tell me who you have on the outside targeting our family?" Joe asked.

"How about you and your brother and sister take a hike while you still can." Phil replied.

"Not very cooperative is he?" Joe asked.

"Not in the least. Maybe something you can do about that?" Jamie asked.

In the blink of an eye, Joe clapped his hands against Phil's ears. The corresponding overpressure rocked Phil's world and he saw stars and felt his equilibrium go completely out of balance. His vision became blurry and he felt nauseous. Worse of all was the high pitched ringing in his ears.

"Now, let's try again." Joe stated.

"It's Noble." Phil answered.

"Bullshit, Noble's a junkie and couldn't find his ass with both hands." Jamie replied.

"He's the one who shot at her and hit your other brother." Phil responded.

"But Noble isn't the one who is running the show or who executed your attorney and five jurors." Jamie retorted.

Phil just stared at Jamie who put it together.

"It's his niece, Bianca." Jamie stated, and was rewarded by a smirk from Phil.

Erin stood up and leaned in. "Why is your niece killing people involved in your trial?"

"Why do you think?" Sanfino asked back.

"Because you put a contract out on Bianca and Noble after the Johnny Tessla incident which you tried to frame me for, and doing your dirty work is your way of having them earn their way back into the family and off that contract." Jamie replied.

"I never had Tessla whacked. That was Bianca, for what Tessla did to you." Sanfino shot back.

"Tessla was a made guy, so if Bianca had him killed, then either you had to take out Bianaca, one of the other families does it for you, or they take you out for failing to follow the rules." Joe stated.

"So now Bianca is proving her worth hoping you'll protect her." Erin stated.

"No, Bianca is proving herself to be worthy of leading Phil's crew in the Cappaziri family. She's showing everyone she's willing to avenge her uncle." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, but you have to be male to be a Capo or Don." Joe replied.

"Not if you have a figurehead, whether it's Phil here in prison, or Noble on the outside. Either way, Bianca is calling the shots." Jamie responded. "All Phil's crew had to be told is that he gave it the green light."

"Not if Phil here is really calling the shots and trusts only Bianca to insure they are carried out." Erin stated, which drew an immediate and visceral response from Phil.

"Excuse me, I have to use the lady's room." Erin said as she knocked on the door to attract a guard's attention.

Once outside, she asked to be taken to the Warden's office as she had an important call to make.

After introductions were made, she was offered privacy in which to make her call.

"This is Frank Reagan" she heard her father answer.

"Dad, it's me. Put a protection detail on Danny right now. You're looking for either Noble or Bianca Sanfino.

"Baker" Frank yelled out, waiting until she entered his office. "Put my reserve detail on Danny immediately, and give them photographs and bios on Noble Sanfino and his sister, Bianca. Consider them to be hostile and dangerous."

"Yes Sir." Baker replied before heading out to execute her orders.

"What about Linda and the boys?" Frank asked.

"Probably a good idea for now. Pops as well." Erin replied.

Erin hung up and returned to the interview room along with a guard.

"Place him in solitaire confinement pending transfer." Erin ordered. "He's to speak with no one, not even his attorney."

"You can't do that" Sanfino yelled out.

"Actually, we can on orders of the Governor of the State of New York." Jamie replied.

"You're heading west old man." Joe smiled.

"What do you mean, where?" Phil asked.

"United States Penitentiary ADX Florence, Colorado. The Super Max." Erin informed him.

"You can't do that." Phil protested.

"Not only can we, the paperwork has already been drawn up and signed. You'll be eating your dinner tonight in a concrete cell with a sink and toilet for company, the same company that you'll have for 23 hours a day, for the rest of your miserable life." Erin replied as she walked up to him and to her brothers' joint surprise, brought her arm back and delivered the bitch slap of all bitch slaps to Phil's face, which would have knocked him on his ass had Joe not been holding him up.

"That's for hurting my brothers. Enjoy Colorado, I hear it's lovely this time of year." She concluded before watching Phil being dragged out of the room, kicking, screaming, and cursing.

Joe and Jamie just looked their sister, shocked by what they just witnessed.

"What?" She asked.

When they failed to respond she smiled. "The only one who gets to put a hurt on the three of you is me".

She then informed them of the phone call she had made to their father.

"That's what Phil meant by 'not if I have anything to say about it'" Joe remarked.

The question is, has he already turned her loose or did we nip this in time? Jamie asked.

"Let's get home and find out." Erin responded.

When they had retrieved their phones, Erin called her office and spoke with Anthony.

"Pull the jury list on the Sanfino case. Have our office notify the remaining jurors, the judge, bailiff, anyone else involved with that trial, they are in danger and to either get out of town for a couple of weeks, or take extra precautions. Send them photos of Noble and Bianca Sanfino."

"I'll get right on it, anything else?" He inquired.

"Yes, please call your friends up in the Two-Eight and at Columbia." She started to say.

"I'll be sure they keep an eye on Nicky." He completed.

-30-


	11. Chapter 11

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 10

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

FIFTH FLOOR

PRIVATE ROOM # 527

Monday, April 10, 2016: 12:47 p.m. EDT

Yesterday evening, the results from Danny's second set of EEG tests came back conclusive. The swelling in his brain had dramatically reduced.

As his lung, intestine, and shoulder were all healing according to plan, it was decided to remove Danny from the intensive care unit and to place him in a private room, however they would keep him in his medically induced coma for another 48-72 hours upon Linda's request because there was no way Danny would remain still once he regained consciousness, especially if he learned that Joe was alive. She needed to buy time for his siblings to close the book on the Sanfino family once and for all.

She sat holding his hand as Dr. Keller came in and picked up Danny's chart.

"Looks like he's doing very well." She smiled.

Linda looked at her colleague. "You knew all this time didn't you?" She asked, referring to Joe.

Keller nodded. "Yes, I did."

"All the pain we went through, especially Jamie who thought he had lost his best friend, but Danny as well who blamed himself for Joe's death, that he didn't teach him how to survive on the streets, and that because he failed to do that, it cost Joe his life."

"You don't know what Danny has put Jamie through to be sure that he didn't wind up attending his baby brother's funeral for the same reasons. You don't know the hell Danny has put himself through having to treat Jamie that way, and destroying the relationship between them" She concluded.

Dr. Keller sat down next to Linda.

"First of all, I think Danny more than taught Joe how to survive out there. It was Danny's training that made Joe suspicious and allowed him to prepare for what he believed would happen. If anything, Danny taught Joe so well that he was able to survive and fake his own death so that he could continue to do the job he had sworn to do."

"As for Jamie, sure, we have all seen him here more than his fair share, but most of his injuries are either self-inflicted from clumsiness, or what we see from beat officers, not detectives like Danny or Joe. All things considered, again, Danny did a remarkable job preparing Jamie for the risks he faces daily, and neither Joe or Jamie are as fragile as Danny would like to think they are. They're simply more shall we say, empathetic in their approach to people." She smiled.

"Well, nobody said Danny would get the NYPD award for being sweet." Linda laughed.

"That characteristic is not in his genetic profile, sorry. Your husband is a fantastic detective, a loving husband and father, a devoted son and grandson, and a big brother who is idolized by his sister and brothers. Accept him for who he is, and enjoy the time you have left with him Linda. Every family needs its Pit Bull to make sure everyone else toes the line and stays safe in today's world. That's Danny. If you wanted sweet, you should have married Jamie, if you wanted a renaissance man, you should have held out for Joe." Dr. Keller finished.

Linda laughed. "So I got the caveman."

"And a caveman will fight to the death to take care of and protect those he loves so yes, you got the man you wanted and who has proven himself every day" Keller confirmed.

At that moment, detectives from Frank's reserve detail arrived, a couple of whom Linda knew well.

"Sorry Ma'am but on orders from the Commissioner, we are placing a protective detail on Detective Reagan, you, and your sons." He stated.

"What's going on Tony?" Linda asked the lead detective.

"Erin, Joe, and Jamie are on their way here from Floyd Bennett field. They will explain everything to you when they arrive." He replied.

"Okay, what about our boys?" She asked.

"The Commissioner and his detail are picking them up from school as we speak."

"What about my niece, she's back at Columbia. They already tried to take her" Linda advised.

"Taken care of by the local precinct and Columbia's security force." He answered.

"And before you ask, former Commissioner Reagan has also been assigned protection." He concluded.

Dr. Keller stood up. "Linda, I have rounds to make. I'll come by later to check on both of you. If you need anything, maybe a slight sedative to calm you down?" She inquired.

"I'll be fine, thank you doctor." Linda replied.

256 MERRICK BLVD.

QUEENS, NEW YORK.

Monday, April 10, 2016: 1:45 p.m. EDT

"Quaint" Bianca Sanfino stated as she entered and looked around the lower floor of the two story bungalow.

"Belonged to Escalade Bobby's mom. She died last year and he never sold it." Noble replied.

"And now that he's rotting away in prison for the rest of his life with Uncle Phil, it doesn't look like he'll be returning." Bianca observed.

"Makes a great safe house as long as we keep up the taxes and utilities. House itself was paid for before we were born. It's in her maiden name so no way to track it back through Bobby." Noble advised.

"I have no intention of living in a safe house. I want to complete our mission of getting rid of the Reagans so the remaining families will quash the contract on our heads, and we'll be free to run the Sanfino crew as we see fit." She replied.

"I'm working on that." Noble replied.

"Yeah, you did such a great job that you missed that bitch prosecutor and nailed her big brother. Now the brother we thought was dead for the last seven years is back with a real hard on to catch whoever did this."

"Yeah, well don't forget your precious Jimmy Riordan, or should I say, Jamie Reagan who you had in your hotel room and could have killed." Noble shot back.

"And how many times did you have him alone where you could have killed him, but you were always too stoned?" She shot back.

"This isn't getting us any closer to what we need to get done, so what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Pick the low hanging fruit and hurt them while we can. The brother you shot is still in a coma. We finish him off and when they get together for his funeral we unleash the entire crew on them." She replied.

"Fine, so how do we take out a guy in a hospital bed who by now must have some type of police protection?" Noble asked.

"Leave that to me. In the meantime, I have something else for you to do." She replied.

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

NEW YORK CITY, NY

Tuesday, 7:45 a.m. EDT

Jamie Reagan folded his arms and looked at his partner.

"Come on Eddie, let me at least take one picture." He pleaded.

"Reagan, if you go anywhere near a camera while I am wearing this outfit, I will bitch slap you into the Bronx." She firmly stated, leaving no doubt she would do exactly that.

"But you are so adorable dressed up, I mean, if this were Halloween that could be your costume." He laughed.

Eddie had volunteered to go undercover as a "Candy Striper". Her youthful appearance, tiny stature, and long blonde hair gave her the necessary look to pull it off. The only difference between her and the real volunteers running around the hospital emptying bed pans and refilling water glasses for patients, was that the other women didn't have a badge and a Glock 19 strapped to the inside of their thigh above the hemline, or a communication device in their left ear.

Erin walked in having overheard the comments and shook her head. "Jamie, stop it. Eddie is being kind enough to help us out here, she doesn't need you harassing her like you're some school boy with a crush on her."

That immediately earned her dirty look from her baby brother, something not lost on Eddie.

"It's okay Erin, I'm used to it." She replied.

"Personal experience has taught me that the back side of a wooden hairbrush applied to his bare butt usually straightens him out pretty quickly." Erin informed Eddie.

"Yeah? I'll remember that." Eddie smiled at the idea.

Jamie gave both women an evil look and left the room to go visit his brother.

"Thanks Erin." Eddie remarked.

"You do know that he likes you." She stated.

"Yeah, and I like him too but we're partners and I think we're both afraid that if we give that up to see what else there is between us and it doesn't work out, we'll lose what we have." Eddie replied.

"You won't know if you don't try Eddie. Remember, you have to make yourself vulnerable in order to fall in love." She advised the younger woman.

Joe entered the room looking for Erin and noticed Eddie.

"Wow". He said.

"Smooth move bro." Erin laughed.

"Edit Janko, please meet the infamous Detective Joseph Conor Reagan." Erin introduced the two.

"Detective, I'm honored." Eddie replied. "Jamie has told me so much about you."

"In private, you can call me Joe, the pleasure is mine, and I have stories of my own to tell you about Jamie. I just popped in to meet you and thank you for always having my baby brother's back out there. You're a great partner to him." Joe stated.

"Thank you Joe. He's a great partner and a great T.O. and I want to hear those stories" Eddie replied.

"When this is all over you two should sit down and figure things out, because I know my little brother and he is mad about you." Joe informed her.

"Erin was just telling me the same thing. Is this a Reagan family full court press?" She asked.

"No, we have to wait until Danny wakes up for that to happen." Joe grinned before heading out of the room.

Eddie turned to Erin. "He looks so much like Jamie." She observed.

"Growing up, they looked like twins. They both look like our mother, but Jamie has her height and build where Joe got our Dad's." Erin replied.

"I wouldn't want to piss him off. He looks like he could be scarier than Danny." Eddie stated.

"Trust me, Joe, Jamie and Danny are all puppies. I'm the one you have to worry about." She semi-teased before heading out of the room herself.

"No shit." Eddie whispered as Erin left the room.

-30-


	12. Chapter 12

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 11

ST. VICTOR'S HOSPITAL

BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

FIFTH FLOOR – SUPPLY ROOM

Tuesday, April 12, 2016: 3:59 p.m. EDT

She checked to in insure that her uniform looked authentic and that she was wearing it correctly.

With her hair dyed black and cut short, and dark contacts to mask the natural blue hue of her eyes, nobody would have recognized her.

Now all she had to do was wait until the distraction which would hopefully draw away the officer posted outside Danny's room and she would be clear to rid her family of one Reagan.

At precisely 4:00 p.m., there was a loud explosion from the fourth floor. She poked her head out of the supply room in time to see the officer assigned to guard Danny vacate his post as he headed towards the stairwell leading down to the floor below.

At the same time Noble Sanfino and two of his crew were approaching the rear exit of the hospital, thinking they had made a clean getaway when a voice Noble knew all too well called out.

"Noble Sanfino, NYPD, you're under arrest." Jamie called out.

Sanfino turned to shoot but the youngest Reagan was faster and easily as good a shot as his father or sister.

The first round entered Sanfino's chest dead center, while the second struck him in the middle of his forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground.

In the interim, his two associates tried to make a run for it, but were quickly subdued by Joe and another officer on the scene.

"We have to get inside, Bianca is going to make her move on Danny." Jamie called out to Joe, where upon the brothers ran back into the hospital.

Bianca Sanfino made her way to room 527 where she entered to find a sleeping Danny Reagan.

She reached into the pocket of her uniform, withdrawing a hypodermic needled containing potassium chloride, the same drug used in lethal injection protocols to stop the heart.

She walked over to the left side of Danny's bed where she removed the cap covering the tip of the needle. She then began to insert the needle into the IV line port running to Danny's left arm. She looked down at Danny Reagan and smiled. "This is for my Uncle Phil, and all that you Reagans have done to hurt my family, especially your baby brother."

Just as she was about to depress the hypodermic's plunger, Danny's eyes snapped wide open and his right hand suddenly came out from under his blanket, his trusty Kahr 9mm pistol aimed directly between Bianca's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He coldly informed her.

Bianca was stunned. She was just beginning to assess her options when Erin Reagan came out from behind the corner vanity screen, her Glock 26 pointed directly at the back of Bianca's head.

"And I'm sick and tired as to how your family has treated mine, so drop the syringe or I will gladly drop you." Erin seethed.

Finally, Bianca's indecision was answered when Danny lifted his left arm out from under the blanket to reveal the IV lines had already been removed and their ends capped off and taped to give the impression they were still inserted.

"Won't do any good to push that plunger, the lines were removed hours ago." He smirked, cocking back the hammer on his pistol, which caused Erin to follow suit with her Glock.

Knowing she had lost her advantage and that the Reagans had once again managed to win, Bianca dropped the syringe at which point Erin kicked her behind the left knee while flipping her over onto her stomach in a classic NYPD takedown. She then drove her knee between Bianca's shoulder blades while her left hand pressed against her prisoner's neck while she simultaneously reached behind her back and withdrew a set of handcuffs from her waistband before firmly clamping them on Bianca's wrists.

"Damn." Danny remarked as he leaned out from his bed observing his sister.

Erin hoisted Bianca up off the floor and surrendered her to two NYPD uniforms who had just entered the room.

She looked over at Danny. "You guys have it easy, try doing my job sometime."

What Bianaca didn't know was that earlier that morning, Danny had been brought out of his coma and very soon afterwards had awoke. He had been apprised of everything that had happened except for one particular detail the family had intentionally failed to disclose.

Jamie explained how he believed Bianca and Noble would make an attempt on Danny's life before he could leave the hospital, and that she was under pressure to do it soon as OCCB had heard chatter that both she and Noble would be wacked if they didn't fulfil their duty to Phil within the next 48 hours.

Apparently Phil had set a deadline prior to being moved to the Supermax in Florence, Colorado.

Joe had come up with a plan on how to catch both Bianca and Noble, but when Erin and Jamie informed Danny of the impending threat, they made it seem like they had thought it up. It had been Danny's idea to have his pistol under the blanket and to be ready to back up his sister if anything went wrong.

TARU had quickly wired the room for visual and sound and placed the monitors in Dr. Keller's private office on the second floor, from which all the remaining Reagan's watched events unfold.

Once Erin had Bianca in custody, they all headed up to the fifth floor to see Danny. All except one who held back.

Danny promptly hugged and kissed everyone, even Jamie who tried to pull away but even in a weakened state, Danny still had strength enough to hold him tightly.

Frank looked over at Erin. "You sure you don't want that gold shield?"

"Depends on my starting rank, salary, benefits, and where I would be stationed and with whom I would be partnered." She replied.

"Stay put, no way the NYPD can afford you." Henry quipped to everyone's laughter.

"Okay, now that this is over, I want out of here." Danny made clear.

"I'll let your doctor know." Linda smiled as she quickly left the room.

An hour later, Danny Reagan sat in his hospital bed, hoping, praying, hell, begging to be discharged.

"Linda, don't you have any pull around here? What the hell is keeping the doctor with my discharge papers, I want to get out of here now." He yelled.

"Gee Danny, you're worse than Jamie and we all know how he whines about being hospitalized." Erin remarked.

"That's because he can't go a month without winding back in here, the klutz." Danny replied.

"Hey, that's not fair." Jamie retorted.

"Yeah, let me tell you something kid, the concept of fair ended for you the day you left your ivory tower at Harvard." Danny retorted. "Welcome to the real world."

"Okay son, calm down." Frank cautioned.

"I'm starving, I want to go hit that hot dog cart near the court house, the one that has that spicy chili that tastes like Nathan's, not one of the knockoffs but the real one on Surf Avenue in Brooklyn, or maybe grab a slice from Salducci's pizza, with extra sauce and pepperoni."

The room was now packed with Danny's well-wishers, including Baez, Janko, Garrett and Sid. This was Danny's family so he was surprised when another voice piped up from the door way.

"I can personally tell you there isn't a hot dog in any other city of the world that tastes like they do from a cart on 5th Avenue."

Danny looked up and the entire room grew as quiet as the North Pole and about as frigid, to say you could hear a pin drop would have been an exaggeration.

Danny's eyes, which had been warm and friendly just a moment ago turned almost black, his jovial expression, to one of anger as if he were staring down a suspect who just hurt a child.

The other man was just as still, leaning against the doorway, arms folded, his warm blue eyes and gentle smile just as evident as he studied Danny.

The remainder of those in attendance looked back and forth between the two men as if watching a tennis ball in play, seeing which one would break first.

Finally, after what seemed several minutes, but was only a few moments, Danny's eyes turned from black to warm brown as tears began slowly running down the sides of his face. His trademark smirk returned and he began to chuckle.

He pointed and shook his head. "You little shit".

"Moi?" Joe inquired while smiling at his older brother.

"Yeah you, you pain in the ass, get over here." Danny ordered, a big grin plastered on his face as he held out his arms to receive Joe.

As the two brothers hugged the remainder of the family surrounded them.

"I knew you weren't dead. I always had this feeling that someday you would come back to haunt me for being so hard on the kid." Danny stated.

"Looks to me like you did a great job. You made him as bullet proof as you made me Danny, but I'm back now full time and don't worry, I'll do my fair share of kicking his butt too." Joe replied.

"Hey, my butt and I are standing right here." Jamie reminded them.

"Come here kid, you too Sis." Danny directed. "I have them all back with me, my sister and both my brothers." He announced as he hugged and kissed each sibling.

"And I am grateful that I have all my children back with me." Frank replied as he joined in.

"Amen to that Dad" Chorused the four siblings.

-30-


	13. Chapter 13

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 12

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, NORTH OF NEW YORK CITY, NY.

Wednesday, April 13, 2016: 3:15 p.m.

Fifteen days had elapsed since the final nail had been driven into the Sanfino crime family's coffin.

Noble was dead and Bianca, who according to OCCB now officially had a price on her head, had been relocated to an FBI safe house as Erin had convinced Bianca that if she wanted to live, her best interests were to cooperate in rolling up the remainder of the Cappaziri family's operations.

As Danny and Jamie had correctly deduced, Bianca, on orders of "Uncle Phil", had been the orchestrator of the murders Danny and Maria had been investigating, as well as the attempted murder of Erin, while her deceased brother and his crew had carried out the executions.

Bianca was given a choice.

"Either cooperate with us fully, or we will release you to the Cappaziri's". Erin informed her.

"Which means I either rat them out or they kill me." Bianca replied.

"Sounds about right." Erin replied.

"I only have one request." Bianca replied

"You aren't exactly in a position to be asking favors." Anthony responded.

Erin smiled. "What's your request?" She inquired.

"I want to talk to Jamie." She stated.

"Not going to happen." Erin firmly replied.

"Why not?" Bianca inquired.

"Your family put a hit out on Joe, Jamie, and me, and nearly killed Danny. If I were to bring him here, it would take Anthony, Joe, and myself to keep him from breaking your pretty little neck." Erin responded.

Bianca understood that whatever feelings that may have existed between she and Jimmy Riordan, no longer remained between herself and Jamie Reagan.

Finally, she relented "I'll cooperate. What do you want to know?"

McCoy's PUB

768 9th Avenue

New York City, New York

Wednesday, April 27, 2016: 6:15 p.m.

Jamie walked into the quiet bar located Hell's Kitchen and immediately spotted his three siblings sitting at a table in the rear corner.

"Hey" he greeted as he walked up and took his seat.

Danny had spent the past two weeks under what he called "house arrest". This was his first night out and Linda, who by now had tired of having a kvetching Danny around, insisted that he go out and have a beer with his sister and brothers.

"Late tour?" Danny asked.

"Paperwork." Jamie responded.

"Something big brother avoids like the plague" Joe commented.

"No, I delegate." Danny answered in his own defense.

Erin laughed. "It's supposed to be a partnership which means Maria shouldn't be stuck with doing the paperwork all the time."

"Each partnership is unique as the kid will tell you." Danny grinned.

Jamie noticed all three of his siblings grinning at him.

"What?" He inquired.

"Come on kid, we all know that you and Janko have a thing going on." Danny replied.

"Nothing wrong with that Jamer, in fact, it's natural. You spend hours each day with her, you develop trust, feelings" Joe commented.

"We're partners, nothing more" Jamie retorted. "Besides, she's pushy, opinionated, dictatorial, eats too much, makes plans for me without asking."

"Theresa Mancini" his brother's responded.

Erin began to laugh. "That's exactly whose name I brought up last year when Jamie came to me asking advice about Edie, and Renzulli's threat to break them up if they had romantic feelings between them."

"Yeah, they do. I saw them playing kissy face one night last year outside her place as Baez and I drove by." Danny smirked.

"What, you're spying on us?" Jamie defensively inquired.

"No, happened to be in the area and was shocked at what I saw. Maria didn't seem to be." Danny replied.

"You should do what makes you happy Jamie. You have to ask yourself, would you rather be partners during shift, or partners for life?" Joe inquired.

"But what if things don't work out, then I've lost my partner and my friend." Jamie replied.

"Partners don't last forever." Danny responded.

"This coming from the expert. Maria is what, number nine in the last 12 years?" Joe teased.

"Shut up Joe, I'm trying to make a point here." Danny retorted.

"I get it." Jamie said.

"Good, then how about you, Danny and I continue this conversation down the street while Joe deals with his own romance issues." Erin stated as she, Danny, and Jamie began to rise from the table.

"Me, what are you talking about?" Joe asked.

Danny pointed to a woman who had just entered the bar.

"I think you owe it to yourself and to her to see where this can still go." He remarked.

Joe watched as the love of his life, a woman he had not seen or spoken with in almost seven years slowly walked over.

"Hi Joe." She smiled.

"Angie." Joe smiled back as he walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

Jamie, Erin, and Danny each hugged Angie before heading out.

"You are still as beautiful as ever." Joe remarked.

"And you are still the same Joe." She softly replied as they sat down.

The other three siblings watched from the doorway as their brother and his girlfriend reconnected, hoping that it would lead to something more.

Erin and Danny each grabbed Jamie by an arm. "Come on kid, we aren't through with you and Janko." Danny said, as they marched him three doors up the street and into Island Burgers and Shakes.

Sitting by herself was none other than Edit Janko.

Erin and Danny pushed Jamie towards her.

"It's obvious to all of us that you two have a thing for each other, and Joe, Danny and I agree that you two would make a great couple, so order a burger and shake and sit here until you two figure out exactly where you want this to go." Erin firmly stated, before she and Danny turned around and left.

Danny laughed as he and Erin headed across the street to Empanada Mama's.

"Now, if only I could find someone for you." Danny seriously remarked.

"That's okay, I have enough on my plate right now." Erin replied.

"Yeah, but it isn't right. You have everything going for you, brains, looks, skills, and you can be a bad ass too." He smirked.

"Yeah, I learned from the best." She said, hugging her brother.

Danny hugged her back. "So did I."

-30-


	14. Chapter 14

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

CHAPTER 13

REAGAN FAMILY HOME

BAY RIDGE, BROOKLYN, NY.

Sunday, May 15, 2016: 4:00 p.m. EDT

Joe Reagan stood with his family looking at the tombstone bearing his name.

Today was seven years to the day that he was presumed to have been murdered by Sonny Malevsky, the Blue Templar, and as the family now knew, the Sanfino and Cappaziri crime families.

He held Erin's right hand in his left, and Nicky's left hand in his right.

His brothers each stood behind him, with Frank and Henry to Jamie's left, Linda and the boys to Danny's right.

"Who's in the casket Uncle Joe?" Sean inquired.

"Nobody Sean. Just some weights and a very skillfully crafted mannequin of my face." Joe replied as shivers tingled down his spine.

"Thank God it isn't you." Erin replied, squeezing her brother's hand.

"I do every day Sis." Joe answered.

"Tomorrow, the stone and what's beneath it will be removed and the ground filled back in, hopefully for a long time to come." Frank stated.

"Amen to that." They all replied.

Later that afternoon, there was a special Reagan dinner held, and two very special guests were invited.

The first was Angela, the second was Eddie.

Neither Joe nor Jamie knew they were coming, as this was something Danny had personally arranged in gratitude for his brothers.

They arrived about the same time, entering the family home to the aroma's of Joe's cooking. Of course, he had pressed Danny, Erin, and Jamie into service as Sous Chefs, but they didn't mind and quite enjoyed observing the flair with which their brother cooked.

Joe had spent the better part of the previous two weeks requalifying at the academy, and effective the following day, would be stationed at the 12th Precinct in his role as a Detective First Grade. He would retain his Homeland credentials and would serve as a liaison between that agency and the NYPD when required and Frank was glad he had someone in that position he could trust, not only to look out for New York City's best interests, but someone on whose advice he could count on as not being politically motivated.

At a Sunday dinner a couple of years ago, Danny, Erin, and Jamie had asked their father that if he could make such an appointment which one of them he would pick to succeed him as P.C. He said that Jamie had the perspective, while Erin had the tenacity, and Danny had the fire in the belly, which Erin observed was gas. What Frank never revealed was that Joe would have been his choice and in fact, remained so. Joe had all the qualities his siblings possessed plus the patience, political savvy, and polish but more importantly, he knew how to take, use, and wield power, when to accept responsibility, and when to relinquish control.

Maybe someday they would be sitting here with Joe as the reigning P.C., Erin as the District Attorney, Jamie as a successful civil litigator or Chief of Detectives, and as for his eldest, Danny would be happy doing what he did best. Righting wrongs, protecting those who could not protect themselves, and speaking for those who could no longer do so.

Frank looked over to Angela. "We missed having you here with us."

"I missed being here." She replied, smiling at Joe.

"Any chance we'll be seeing more of you?" Henry inquired.

"No less than every Sunday." Joe replied, holding up Angie's left hand for everyone to see the beautiful 3 carat cushion diamond ring adorning her third finger.

"What, you got engaged and didn't tell us?" Erin exasperatedly responded.

"We were going to, but since you invited my fiancé to dinner without telling me, this seemed like the perfect opportunity for us to announce our engagement." Joe responded.

"Congratulations to you both, you don't know how happy this makes all of us." Frank smiled.

"Yeah, now if we could only make that two engagements, we'd be really happy." Danny smirked at his youngest brother.

"Speaking of which, how are things working out with you two?" Erin inquired.

"There is nothing going on, besides, it's against department policy for partners to be involved with one another." Jamie retorted.

"Oh come on Jamison, your thing for one another is about the worst kept secret in the entire NYPD" Frank replied.

"I've lost count as to how many times Lt. Gormley or Garrett have asked me when I am going to order one of you transferred out of the 12th, or have you assigned new partners so that things between you two can take their natural course." He concluded.

"Seriously? Eddie inquired of Jamie.

"What?" He replied, uncertain of her question

"You are always complaining that I eat too much, I talk too much, I'm too opinionated, too bossy, and that I make plans for you without asking." Eddie replied.

"Theresa Mancini" Frank, Henry, Erin, Joe, Danny, Linda, and Angie simultaneously called out, all having lived through Jamie's first love interest.

"Who?" Eddie exasperatedly asked.

"Jamie's first crush. He had the same complaints about her." Joe chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's kind of his thing." Erin grinned.

"Growing up, Erin was more of a doting mom than a big sister, and she treated him the same way, so now Jamie's got this thing for women bossing him around." Danny smirked.

"That is so not true." Jamie retorted, knowing it was a false flag defense that nobody at the table believed.

"It isn't?" Erin curiously inquired.

"No. I make my own decisions." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, like what?" Eddie inquired, knowing that she made virtually all the decisions involving them off duty.

"See, told you so." Danny remarked while wolfing down a piece of Joe's excellent chicken.

Eager to change subjects: "For crying out loud Danny, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere unless Eddie gets to it first." Jamie teased, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey, I'm hungry. I didn't eat for what, two weeks?" He inquired.

"Yeah, two weeks without donuts. Now Linda has to take in the extra slack in the seat of your pants." Erin teased.

"Hey, I'll admit that it's embarrassing that my sister has a flatter butt than I do." Danny retorted.

Erin stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's like they're children again." Frank said to Henry.

"Yeah, but it's good to have them all back together, even if it means watching them tear each other apart." Henry laughed.

"Going back to the kid and Eddie, you think you can do something about that policy Commish?" Danny inquired.

"No, as much as I would like to, I cannot make an exception for my son however, what I will do is to terminate their partnership effective immediately." Frank replied in his Commissioner voice.

"I don't want a new partner." Jamie replied.

"It's irrelevant what you want, because effective tomorrow morning, you will no longer be assigned to the 12th Precinct's patrol division." Frank replied.

"You're transferring me out of the 12th?" An exasperated Jamie asked.

"No, I'm transferring you out of patrol. You went to law school, listen to what I said, not what you want to hear." Frank replied as he got up and walked over to his son. He reached into his pocket and removed a small box which he placed in front of Jamie.

"Open it." Frank ordered.

When he did, Jamie was astounded at what he saw.

"Is this real?" He asked.

"You've more than earned it. Congratulations Detective Third Grade Jamison Christopher Reagan." Frank replied as everyone else applauded, and Eddie leaned in to give Jamie a kiss.

Jamie stood up and saluted his father. "Thank you Sir." He smiled.

"You can save that for the official promotion tomorrow afternoon. For now, a hug and a "thanks Dad" will suffice." Frank grinned as he hugged his golden boy.

"You're sticking Jamie into the 12th Detective Squad with Joe?" Danny asked his father.

"No, I am assigning newly minted Detective Third Grade Jamison Reagan to the tutelage of one of my most experienced and knowledgeable investigators. Joe, meet your new partner." He replied, pointing at Jamie.

Joe smiled as he hugged Jamie. "Remember that day at Harvard when you told me you wanted to leave the legal field and join the NYPD, and that your greatest wish was that one day we would be partners?"

Jamie smiled. "I sure do."

"Then make the same wish for you and Eddie because now is that moment." Joe advised.

Jamie turned to Eddie. "Okay, it's true, you are kind of my thing." He smiled.

Eddie folded her arms and gave Jamie her best perp stare. "If you think your brother is going to ride your butt during shift, just wait until you bring it home each night" she warned, earning claps and cheers from everyone else.

Erin picked up her wine glass and held it out. "To my Three Musketeers" She toasted her brothers.

"To our D'Artagnan." They replied as they toasted their beloved sister.

-30-


	15. Chapter 15

BLUE BLOODS: RETURN TO DUTY

EPILOGUE

JIMMY'S RESTAURANT

NEW YORK CITY, NY.

Thursday, June 9, 2016: 7:00 p.m. EDT

Frank Reagan entered the restaurant where his family celebrated its lifecycle events.

"Hello Jimmy." He said in greeting to Jimmy Reagan, no relation.

"Frank how are you?" Jimmy replied, hugging his friend and favorite patron. "They're all in the back." He stated, hooking his thumb towards the private dining room.

Frank entered to find his family, along with Angie and Eddie.

He walked over to his middle son. "I've waited seven long years to say this to you. Happy Birthday" he announced as he joyously hugged Joe.

"Thanks Dad. I've waited seven long years to hear it" Joe replied.

"Before we get started celebrating this perp's birthday" Danny announced, "the four of us have something for you Dad."

"We figured that you were due for an update." Erin remarked.

"And now that Joe's back, it seemed the perfect time." Jamie concluded.

With that, Joe exited the room and returned with an easel and a large object that was covered with a black table cloth.

He placed the object on the easel and stood to its right as Erin came and stood next to him, and Jamie and Danny stood to the other side. On the count of three, each of the four siblings lifted the black cloth to reveal a beautiful 24x30 framed portrait of Danny, Joe and Jamie snuggled around Erin.

Frank's eyes began to tear up.

"I never thought I would see a new photograph of the four of you together." He said. "It's beautiful, thank you all so much." He emotionally stated as he made the rounds hugging and kissing each of his children.

"Wow, it's magnificent." Nicky observed.

"It's perfect." Linda exclaimed.

"And, we have arranged for the same photographer to come out to the house next Saturday afternoon to take a complete family photograph, and that includes Angie and Eddie." Erin announced.

"Me?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, you." Danny answered.

"Angie, I can understand, she's engaged to Joe, but Jamie and me" She began, only to get cut off by Jamie.

"Edit Malina Janko" Jamie announced as he got down one knee and held out a beautiful 3 carat Marquis Diamond ring.

"It's true, you are bossy, pushy, and eat too much, but I have never been happier than when I am with you. After Vinny's death, I never imagined I could continue on, as a police officer or as a human being, but you changed all that. You made me laugh again and you brought with you a determination to pull me through and to start living and caring again and for that, I will always be grateful. I can't think of anyone I would rather come home to each night, or wake up with each morning than you. Therefore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jamie asked, holding the ring next to Eddie's ring finger.

"Oh Jamie, yes, of course I'll marry you." She tearfully replied as he slipped the ring on her finger, after which the two kissed to the cheers and cat calls of the remaining Reagans.

"Wait until Walsh sees this tomorrow." Eddie announced.

"She may even let you drive." Jamie teased.

"What's with my partners, nobody lets me drive." She complained.

"Because you can't see over the dashboard, shorty." Jamie quipped, earning a smack on the arm.

Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her again. "Hopefully our children will get their Uncle Joe's or Grandpa Frank's height." He teased.

"I wouldn't complain about that." Eddie laughed back.

"Eddie, Jamie" Frank began. "Our heartiest congratulations. Eddie, when Jamie's mother passed, we lost the innocence in him. When we thought his brother was taken from us, we lost the smile on his face, and when officer Cruz died in Jamie's arms, we lost the light in his eyes, but you have brought all of that back to us, with a little help from Joe's return, and we are all grateful to you for always having his back, and for bringing him back home to us. You are very much a part of this family and we all love you deeply."

Everyone cheered and clapped, and an embarrassed Eddie, who never knew what a loving family could be like, realized that she had finally found hers.

For the next three hours, the Reagan family, which now included Angie and Eddie, celebrated.

They celebrated the life of the brother and son they once thought had died. They celebrated the life of the brother who pulled through. They celebrated the unions which would be sealed within the upcoming year, and the special bond the four siblings would always share but most importantly, they celebrated the love they all had for one another.

Joe had opened all his birthday presents, except the special one he knew Angie would be giving him when they returned home. He was truly grateful for his family, especially his brothers and sister, but above all, he was glad to have returned home to them.

Finally, it was time to leave.

"Just a moment" Frank announced after he had signed the check.

"There is one more present I have for Joe, but I couldn't quite carry it in here with me." He stated, giving Detective Nuciforo a nod, whereupon the detective pulled out his hand held radio and gave a succinct instruction. "Now."

"Let's all head out, shall we." Frank suggested.

Everyone exited the restaurant to hear the sound of what Jamie had often referred to as "pure mechanics", followed a moment later, by the totally unexpected sight of Abigail Baker pulling up in front of the Reagans behind the wheel of Joe's 1971 Nevada Silver Chevrolet Chevelle SS.

Joe couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought Jamie totaled her." Joe remarked.

"Hey, it wasn't exactly my fault." Jamie defended himself.

"I know, Malevsky cut the brake lines, but I thought she was a write off." Joe replied.

"She was. I bought her from the insurance company for salvage and put her in storage. Call it sentimentality." Frank replied.

"So that's what all those storage unit receipts were for." Henry noted.

"But when did you restore her?" Jamie asked.

"When Joe came back, I made a call to a couple of guys who I busted back in the day who would be doing more time than they had if I hadn't cut them a break, pardon the pun." Frank smiled. "They specialize in restoring classic cars."

"Dad, she's perfect." Joe announced.

"I know that I had given her to Jamie because we thought you were gone, but." Frank said looking at his youngest son.

"No problem with me, this was always Joe's car. I just wanted it because it was a part of him, but who needs the car when I have my brother back." Jamie grinned.

"So kid, does that mean if something happens to me, I should leave you my Jeep?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, or me my Volvo?" Erin inquired as she folded her arms.

"If they were of the caliber of this Chevelle, heck yes." Jamie answered.

"Smartass." Danny replied.

"Ungrateful Brat." Erin responded.

"Dad, I can't thank you enough." Joe stated while hugging his father.

"Just like I said a decade ago when I handed you the keys, take good care of her." Frank replied as he returned the hug.

With that, Baker climbed out from behind the wheel as Joe walked over and opened the passenger door open for Angie who eagerly hopped into the car which held so many memories for the both of them.

Then he walked around the car until he reached the driver's side whereupon he gazed upon his family, knowing how lucky he was to be a part of them.

"I love you all." He smiled as he got into the car, closed the door, and gently pulled away, the best part of his life in front of him, like the sparkling silver hood of his beloved Chevelle.

-30-


End file.
